Janeway: Generations
by vicar-dibley
Summary: Phoebe Janeway slowly finds out that there is more to a certain Admiral than meets the eye. Femslash! So please, don't read it if you don't like it. Kathryn and Seven in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Janeway: Generations**

Chapter 1

Sighing at the hustle and bustle of the Indiana station, Admiral Nechayev stepped down from the dais and raised an eyebrow when a young and nervous Ensign approached her.

"Admiral, a hovercraft is waiting for you."

"Lead the way, Ensign." The Admiral rolled her eyes at the young man and followed him with some reluctance.

Nechayev spared a glance at the Ensign when she climbed into the hovercraft, wondering how it came that Starfleet personnel were getting younger every year.

"How long will it take until we arrive, Ensign?"

"30 minutes, ma'am." The young Ensign swallowed hard.

Sighing for the umpteenth time this day, Admiral Nechayev leaned back in her seat. How had it come that she had agreed to this? That was what she got when she followed the spur of the moment, served her right.

Owen Paris owed her, he owed her big time. She was a Fleet Admiral for crying out loud, not a bloody post lady.

When they arrived at their destination, the Admiral got out of the hovercraft and straightened her back before she made her way to the front door. With a data padd firmly in her hand Admiral Alynna Nechayev climbed the stairs of the front porch and took a deep breath before she knocked on the door.

With her hands clasped behind her back, the Admiral waited for somebody to open the door.

The door finally opened and the Admiral came face to face with a statuesque woman, slightly older than herself. Her auburn hair was heavily streaked with grey and her clear blue eyes looked questioningly at the Admiral.

"Gretchen", the Admiral inclined her head.

"Alynna", Gretchen Janeway greeted, worry lines appeared on her otherwise still smooth forehead. Gretchen covered her mouth with a shaking hand and whispered anxiously.

"Is it Kathryn? Has something happened?"

"No." Alynna reassured the other woman. "I do not bring bad news."

"Thank goodness. Please, do come in."

"Thank you."

The Admiral followed Gretchen into the house, looking around on their way to the kitchen Alynna couldn't help but smirk at the homey and warm interior of the Janeway farmhouse.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

"Here you are", handing the woman a cup with a knowing smile, Gretchen silently wondered what had brought the Admiral to her home.

"Thank you."

"To what circumstances do I owe your unexpected visit?"

Nechayev sipped her coffee she put the padd on the table and pushed it towards Gretchen before she answered.

"Owen asked me to deliver the last communications with Voyager personally. He sends his regards but he couldn't make it. A situation on the Utopia Planitia shipyards required his attention."

"Thank you, Alynna." Gretchen put her hand over the padd and looked with grateful eyes at the Admiral.

"You are welcome."

"How are you, Alynna? It's been a long time." Sensing the genuine interest in the older woman's question, the Admiral decided that now was the moment to leave.

"You know how it is. Being an Admiral means you are always on duty. Well, then, I should get back to the HQ. My desk is overflowing with reports."

"Of course. It was good to see you again." Gretchen smiled warmly at the Admiral.

"Yes, well, I..."

Before the Admiral could finish, the door to the kitchen burst open and a young woman with long, flowing, red hair and a flushed face stormed inside.

"Hey, mom. What's the hovercraft with an Starfleet officer doing outside?"

"Hello, darling", Gretchen Janeway greeted her youngest with a kiss on the cheek.

"The Admiral brought the last communication from Voyager."

Phoebe Janeway looked at the stranger for the first time, taking in the Admiral's stiff posture. Recognition dawned in the younger woman's eyes and her whole demeanour changed.

"You are Admiral Nechayev. Why did you bring it and not Admiral Paris?"

"Because Owen asked her to, Phoebe."

"Why would she even care? She gives a shit."

"Phoebe, what has gotten into you?" Gretchen stared at her daughter.

"Remember what happened to Lieutenant Masters, Admiral?"

Alynna looked at the younger woman without giving any indication of recognising the name, she knew full well where this was heading. It wasn't the first time somebody accused her of being uncaring towards the people under her command.

"Of course you don't. And why would you? That's probably the reason they call you the Ice Queen. Lieutenant Masters was my friend's mother, she served under your command and when she died you didn't even find it necessary to inform her family personally, you merely sent your first officer."

Admiral calmed her anger by taking a deliberate breath. The best course of action was leave.

"Thank you for the coffee, Gretchen. Have a nice day. Miss Janeway." The Admiral turned and went out of the kitchen.

"What? Wait a minute!" Phoebe stormed after the Admiral. Stepping in front of the Admiral before she reached the front door, Phoebe crossed her arms over her chest and levelled a challenging gaze at the older woman.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

The Admiral linked her hands behind her back looked dispassionately at the youngest Janeway.

"What do you want me to say? That I feel sorry for an officer who died in the line of duty? Even if I did I highly doubt you would believe me anyway. Because I'm after all the Starfleet's Ice Queen, oh yes Miss Janeway, I know each and every name I'm called behind my back."

Smirking at the surprised expression on Phoebe's face, the Admiral felt a strange satisfaction that she had caught her off guard.

"My personal favourite is 'She-Devil', though. Being a Starfleet Admiral means this isn't a popularity competition. As for the decision that led to the unfortunate death of said officer it was mine to make and mine alone. And when everything is said and done at the end of the day, nobody but myself has to live with those decisions."

The Admiral knew she didn't have to explain herself to this woman, but she felt compelled to do it anyway.

"It is my responsibility to make all the tough decisions and give the orders which sometimes end with the death of people. You do not know me, Miss Janeway, so I recommend you do not presume to know what I feel or do not feel in cases of officers loosing their lives under my command. Because like I already said, in the end it is my responsibility and I have to live with it, each and every single day, for the rest of my life."

"And when I seem strict or demanding it is always in the best interest for those I swore to protect. I have made it my life's goal to serve Starfleet and therefore the Federation, just like your father and your sister. Believe my when I say I do not take my responsibility lightly. There is a storm gathering on the horizon and I give my best and demand the best to make sure people like you are protected and safe. Good day, Miss Janeway."

With that the Admiral stepped around Phoebe and left the house, leaving two stunned women behind. Alynna climbed into the hovercraft and barked her orders at the young Ensign. She was furious and angry at the younger Janeway but most of all at herself. Letting her guard slip like that wouldn't do. Her only excuse was a long and tiring week at the HQ. The situation with the Dominion was getting more and more strenuous with each passing week.

Upon her return to her office, the Admiral's aid handed her a padd from Captain Sisko with the latest information on the situation regarding the Dominion. Resigned to the fact that it would be another long night, Alynna entered her office and smiled when she found a welcome visitor on her couch.

"You look as if you could use a stiff drink", Admiral Pulaski said from her place on the couch.

"You have no idea", Alynna sank down on one of the opposite chairs.

The doctor poured a drink for her old friend before handed the glass over and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Care to share?"

Alynna took a large swallow from her glass, enjoying the warmth that spread through her body. She rested her head against the back of the chair and stared with unseeing eyes at the ceiling of her office. Sharing what happened during the unpleasant visit at the Janeway farm might be a good idea after all.

"Owen asked me to deliver the latest communication from Voyager to the Janeways. Him owing me big time now doesn't outweigh this trip, far from it."

"How so? Gretchen is a wonderful hostess." Kate Pulaski frowned.

"She was as cordial as ever. I can't say the same for her daughter though." Alynna snorted.

"Oh, dear", Kate chuckled. "So you have finally met Phoebe. A fiery temper that perfectly matches the colour of her hair. The artist and free spirit, who holds no love for Starfleet."

"No love for Starfleet and nothing but hatred for me, even though we have never met before." Admiral Nechayev had to agree.

Back at the farm a very puzzled and flabbergasted Gretchen tried to find out why her daughter had been this spiteful towards their guest. After reading Kathryn's letter together, Gretchen made a pot of coffee for both of them and managed to get her youngest to spill the beans.

Cradling her mug between her hands Gretchen waited patiently for Phoebe to calm her temper while tkaing the first sips of the strong brew.

"Care to tell me what this was all about?"

"This woman, mom", Phoebe started to explain, "she makes me angry beyond words."

"But why darling? You have never met her before. What makes you so angry about her?"

"Do you remember Julie Masters? We studied art at the Sorbonne, her mother served under Nechayev. She died during the war against the Cardassians and this woman didn't even find it necessary to inform the family personally. Now she talks about responsibility but back then she had her second in command deal with it. Nechayev never once contacted the family or sent her condolences. The woman is a complete and utter bitch, cold as ice, without any feelings at all."

Gretchen sighed at her daughter's perception of the Admiral. Phoebe had never had any love for Starfleet, given her father's continuing absence and death and her sister being lost in the Delta Quadrant, Gretchen could understand her youngest's unwillingness to relate to what it means being an officer and making all the tough decisions.

"Well, my dear, you seem pretty certain about the good Admiral." Gretchen knew she had to make her daughter think it over.

"Mom, even you have to admit that Admiral Nechayev is not like Daddy."

"Of course she isn't but neither is your sister when she wears the uniform. But you know nothing at all about either the woman or the Admiral, my dear. But today you were judge and executioner in one person."

"I was pretty harsh and utterly rude, wasn't I?" Phoebe softly admitted.

"Yes, you were." Gretchen refilled both their mugs and settled down again to wait for her daughter's question, which she knew would come.

"So", Phoebe was sliding her left index finger over the rim of her mug while she studied its content intently. "You think I should apologise?"

"Only if you mean it. Otherwise it would be without value."

"How can I do that, mom?"

"Do you remember the old saying, 'never judge a book by its cover'? Believe me when I say that Alynna Nechayev's book of life is anything but what you would expect."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Phoebe looked astonished at her mother's cryptic words.

But Gretchen had already left the kitchen and a very confused Phoebe behind.

In her office at Starfleet HQ Admiral Nechayev was reading the last information regarding the Dominion. Kate had left some time ago, with her usual advice to get a life. Snorting over the comment when she thought about it, Alynna knew ever since Wolf 359 her life was Starfleet. Of course she had tried to date again, but all that ever came of it was one disaster after another. Her career, her duty and responsibility were her life and that was what people like Phoebe Janeway would never understand. Why she had even found it necessary to explain herself to the younger woman she couldn't fathom.

Lieutenant Masters would always be her worst moment. Alynna Nechayev remembered all the names and faces of those she had sent to death, not a single one would she ever forget. This was her curse and the force behind her ambition when she demanded the best of her officers but most of all of herself.

Alynna also knew that sharing the burden would make it easier but who would willingly lead such a life?

Admiral Nechayev put the last padd away and turned her chair towards the large window behind her desk. She got up to watch the young people in the square. The cadets looked so young and innocent, they did not realise how fast it all could come to an end.

What she had said at Gretchen's house was true, a storm was gathering and even though the Board of Admirals called her 'Kassandra' behind her back, she knew that this time it could be worse than everything they had suffered before.

Alynna dearly hoped she was wrong but it was also her curse that she never was. She closed down her work station and left her office.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Janeway: Generations**

Chapter 2

Phoebe had no success at prying any information about Admiral Nechayev from her mother. After two days she gave up and used the computer to gather information and quench her curiosity. But what she found wasn't all too interesting either, all she could come up with were the usual official facts civilians were permitted to know.

No, if she wanted to know what made the good Admiral tick she had to swallow her pride and apologise to the woman in person and hope for the best. They had started off on the wrong foot, but this woman was so damn arrogant and self-righteous.

* * *

><p>She was on her way to Starfleet HQ with the best wishes from her mother who hadn't been able to suppress her smirk at her daughter's attempt to mend fences with a high ranking officer.<p>

Well, it couldn't get any worse, could it? Maybe she should have made an appointment? Oh, bloody hell, she was a Janeway, maybe some name placing wouldn't hurt. Phoebe's thoughts were in a complete shamble.

* * *

><p>Information about the Cardassians and the Dominion kept pouring onto her desk. Admiral Nechayev had spent the last few days getting deeper into the situation and it didn't look all too promising. She knew that sooner or later she had to board a ship to DS9 and speak to Sisko personally.<p>

The chime of her door interrupted her musings and shortly after her aid entered with a box of new data from Starfleet Intelligence which she put under her table to work on them later.

The Admiral ordered her fourth cup of coffee before 1000 hours and took a little break to stretch her legs while she pondered the situation. Alynna linked her hands behind her back and with unseeing eyes she contemplated the peaceful view right outside her office window.

The chirping of her badge chirped put an end to her contemplations. Alynna sighed and slapped it with an impatient hand.

"Nechayev!" The annoyed bark sounded through her office.

"Admiral", the calm voice of her aide informed unfazed, "Miss Phoebe Janeway asks to speak to you."

"Bad luck today. Just what I need." The Admiral muttered to herself.

"Ma'am?"

"Send her in!"

"Yes, Admiral."

Alynna turned in time to see the younger woman enter her office but she didn't move from her place by the window.

"Miss Janeway, what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to intrude like this Admiral but I felt it necessary to speak to you in person."

Waving away the apology, Admiral Nechayev took a few steps towards the woman, looking into her eyes before she continued with a fake smile.

"What is it you wanted to see me about? Another round of accusations and presumptuous insinuations?"

"No", Phoebe couldn't believe her ears, this woman was beyond tolerable. "Actually, I came to apologise."

"Why? Did you not mean what you said? I thought you did a fairly good job at portraying me without really knowing me."

"I clearly offended you and therefore I apologise." Phoebe stood her ground.

Gazing at the younger woman with an icy glare the Admiral could see Phoebe was still angry and to some extent she could understand that.

"There is no need, Miss Janeway. All you said about me was correct, I do what I have to do and if this means I have to be the ice cold bitch everybody believes me to be that's fine with me. Because like I told you before, in the end the existence of Starfleet and the Federation is what matters and I do not fear the tough decisions."

"Even at the price of people dying?"

"Even then, because we are officers and we know our duty. Good day, Miss Janeway."

Grinding her teeth at the Admiral, Phoebe couldn't help but admire the Admirals cold blooded estimation. The Admiral was right of course, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Have a nice day, Admiral." The younger woman turned on her heels and stormed out of the office.

* * *

><p>On her way out of the building Phoebe ran into Admiral Pulaski, nearly knocking the older woman over.<p>

"Hold your horses", Kate gasped as she held on to Phoebe. Catching her breath and putting herself on firm ground again, the doctor finally got a look at the human missile.

"Phoebe? What are you doing here? You usually avoid the HQ like the plague, what happened?"

"Hello, Kate", Phoebe kissed Kate Pulaski on both cheeks. "I visited the Admiral to apologise."

"The Admiral? Who?" Kate wondered, when she realised which Admiral Phoebe had recently met.

"Of course, Alynna", Kate chuckled good-naturedly. "I suppose it didn't work out quite as well as you had planned?"

"You could say that again." Phoebe grumbled.

"Come on, dear, let's grab some coffee and tell doctor Kate what has your knickers in a twist."

Kate grasped the artist's elbow and the women headed down to the harbour where they found a nice café. After they had placed their orders Kate looked expectantly at Phoebe.

Leaning back in her chair, Phoebe looked at the Admiral an old family friend, sorting out her feelings before she got everything off her chest.

"I came to the HQ to apologise but all I got was another brush off. She wouldn't accept my apology and all we achieved was some kind of another argument."

Before Kate could add anything the waitress served their coffee and the two women sipped their respective beverages in companionable silence. Kate studied the younger woman over the rim of her cup and wondered what had initially caused Phoebe to come to the HQ, she could have written or talked over the intercom.

"Well, Alynna tends to bring out the worst in people." Kate had to admit.

"No, kidding", Phoebe snorted at the Admiral's accurate assessment.

"Your mother could have told you that, I wonder why she didn't."

"All she said was I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I'm quite certain she knows more than she lets on."

"Of course she does." Kate cryptically agreed.

"So do you, but none of you would tell me."

"Where would be the fun in that, dear?" Kate laughed.

Drinking the last of her coffee, Phoebe was ready to leave before she remembered something.

"Oh, mom told me to invite you over for dinner this evening. Eight would be fine."

"Thank you. I'll see you later then."

"Until then." Kissing the Admiral goodbye Phoebe left the other woman to her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Dinner at the Gretchen's was always a very welcome treat for Kate Pulaski. The food was always excellent and the company especially stimulating. Her desk at Starfleet Medical was swamped with reports so Kate had no time to change before she went to her dinner invitation. When she arrived at the farmhouse she still wore her uniform. Gretchen was already waiting for her on the porch swing sipping a glass of light white wine. Clad in comfortable jeans and a white button down shirt the woman was the epitome of casual relaxation. Opening the collar of her uniform tunic the Admiral climbed the stairs of the porch with an apologetic smile on her face.<p>

"Sorry about the attire, but there was no time to change and what's even worse I'm on call this evening."

"Don't worry, I'm glad you could make it." Gretchen patted a spot next to her.

"So am I", the Admiral sighed as she sat down next to her hostess. "Where's Phoebe?"

"Oh, she got a call from her agent and had to go to Paris, apparently there are some problems with her next exhibition."

"That's a shame", the Admiral was sorry. "I was looking forward to hear her rant about Alynna."

"No such luck, my dear", Gretchen covered Kate's hand with her own. "I still don't understand why she reacted so strongly, it's so unlike my daughter, most of the time she treats Starfleet with an air of indifference. But this time, I wonder what this was all about."

"Alynna has this effect on people, consciously or not. Or maybe it's just the Admiral pips, who knows."

Laughing out loud at Kate's last comment, Gretchen pulled the other woman's hand into her lap and stroked the back of the Admiral's hand with her thumb. Kate looked down at their joined hands for she still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact of them being in the early stages of a relationship.

After three failed marriages with men and having lived her life as a Starfleet officer, Kate Pulaski had been content in her role as a senior officer and head of Starfleet medical. She had known the Janeway's for years, but when she and Gretchen had met at one of Phoebe's exhibitions in San Francisco there had been a shift in their interaction. Gretchen had been married to her husband for thirty years and hadn't shown any interest in anybody else since his death. But when they had met and talked both women knew something was definitely different.

Over the past six months they had met for coffee or lunch and Gretchen had invited Kate to dinner to her house every now and then. And only last month they had talked about the change in their friendship which was actually heading towards a romantic relationship. Feeling comfortable with each other and in each other's presence led them to the decision to explore this new found relationship. Both agreed to take it slow and besides holding hands and a few shy kisses nothing had happened so far. They were comfortable with the progress of their relationship. Nobody knew about them, not even Phoebe or any of their friends, which suited them quite nicely.

Feeling bold tonight Kate tilted Gretchen's chin with her index finger and leaned towards the other woman and pressed her lips gently against Gretchen's. It was soft, sweet and all too short, because a loud rumble from Kate's belly interrupted the blissful moment. Kate drew back and blushed like a schoolgirl, when Gretchen laughed merrily.

Gretchen took the Admiral's hand and dragged Kate into the house.

"Come on, darling, I think the beast needs to be fed."

* * *

><p>Dinner was as pleasant as ever, maybe a bit more intimate since it was only the two of them. Gretchen had outdone herself again and when they had put away the dishes they retired to the living room with a cup of coffee.<p>

Before Kate could take her seat her comm badge chirped indicating that she had to contact Starfleet immediately.

"Sorry, dearest, may I use your comm link?"

"Of course, it's in the study, right down the hall."

Long strides took the Admiral to the study where she took a seat behind the desk and put in a call to Starfleet HQ.

The worried faces of the Admirals Paris and Ross greeted Pulaski when she was connected feeling instantly worried Kate looked intently at her colleagues.

"Owen, Jeremy what is going on?"

"We need you here immediately, Kate", Owen sounded concerned and slightly out of breath. "There was an explosion in HQ fifteen minutes ago, one of the Admirals has been severely injured."

"Who?"

The men shared an uncomfortable look before Admiral Ross answered.

"Nechayev. According to her aid, she received a box containing reports this morning. The Lieutenant put it under her table but Alynna didn't find any time to open it earlier."

"She didn't open it at all, to be precise", Owen continued. "Obviously it was a bomb with a timer. The table somehow dampened the explosion but we need you here, Kate!"

"On my way, Pulaski out."

Having been married to a Starfleet officer for thirty years had prepared Gretchen for all kinds of crises intruding on private moments. After Kate disappeared into the study she walked back into the kitchen to fill a thermos with freshly brewed coffee, knowing the other woman would be in dire need of it before the night was over. When Gretchen returned to the living room Kate was already waiting for her with an apologetic and concerned expression on her face.

"What is it?" Gretchen put a gentle hand against Kate's cheek.

"There was an explosion in one of the offices at the HQ. I have to go back, right now."

"Whose office?"

"Alynna's."

"Is she…?"

"No. But severely injured."

"Here", Gretchen handed Kate the thermos. "I thought you might need it."

"Thank you", Kate kissed the palm of Gretchen's before she turned to leave.

"I'll give you a call, as soon as possible."

Gretchen accompanied the Admiral to the front door and watched her climb into the hovercraft before she drove away from the farm.

* * *

><p>Starfleet Medical resembled a bee hive when Kate arrived. The Admirals Paris and Ross were already waiting for her.<p>

"Gentlemen", Kate greeted them curtly. She made her way to the surgery accompanied by her trusted aide who updated on Admiral Nechayev's condition.

"It doesn't look good. This will be a tough." With that she entered the area where only Medical staff was admitted. When she had donned her surgeon's clothes Kate finally got a proper look at the patient.

"My goodness", Pulaski breathed when she saw the battered body of her old friend. Kate knew this would take her and her team a while.

"Okay, people, let's get started!"

* * *

><p>Six hours and two close calls later a very tired and exhausted Kate Pulaski emerged from the operating theatre to brief her colleagues on Admiral Nechayev's condition.<p>

"Well, gentlemen, this was very close indeed. We have been able to stabilise her and repair most of the damage. The next twenty four hours are still critical. I have decided to keep her in an artificial coma for the next five days to help her body heal. Afterwards there will be a long way ahead of her. I don't want to speed the healing process unnecessarily since the surgery has already put a tremendous stress on her body."

"When can she be moved?" Admiral Paris asked anxiously.

"Why do you want to move her and most importantly where do you want to move her?"

Admiral Ross led them to a quiet corner and all three Admirals sat down.

"To be quite honest, Kate, we can't be sure that Nechayev is safe here. We don't know who set up the bomb or why. With everything going on at the moment we have decided to play it safe. Maybe you could help us find a safe place for her recuperation."

Scrubbing both hands over her face to chase away the tiredness, the doctor leaned back in her chair and took a good look at the two men she had known for ages. Sounding so cautious wasn't like them.

"Look, Kate", Owen Paris interrupted her thoughts, "we both know Alynna and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but I have always admired her devotion to Starfleet. Most important at the moment, is the fact that she knows better than anyone what is going on inside and outside of Starfleet. Jeremy and I trust her implicitly."

"All right, I need to shower and change. Let me see what I can come up with. But let me tell you, Alynna won't like it, not one bit."

"Of course not, but it can't be helped."

Pulaski got to her feet and dragged her tired body to her office. She could think of only one place to keep her friend safe. One of the occupants would agree instantly she was certain, the other though would spit fire.

* * *

><p>A freshly showered Kate Pulaski poured herself another cup of coffee and waited for her call to be answered when the image of a sleepy Gretchen Janeway appeared on her screen.<p>

"Kate, is everything all right? You look awfully tired."

"It is for now", Pulaski soothed the other woman. "Everything went fine, but Alynna is not out of the woods yet. The next few hours are crucial."

"Thank goodness." Gretchen was relieved.

"There's another reason for my call. Owen and Jeremy suggested we should find a safe place for Alynna to stay during her recovery and I have to agree."

Catching on what the Admiral avoided Gretchen had to smile and decided to break the subject herself.

"You were not by any chance thinking of a remote rural area in Indiana, were you?"

"I was, indeed. I don't want to impose though."

Waving away Kate's worried, Gretchen reassured her of her hospitality.

"Nonsense. When will you bring her here?"

"As soon as possible, probably the day after tomorrow. Will that be all right with you?"

"Of course."

"I'll give you a call, before we arrive."

"Now that it is settled you should lie down and get some much needed sleep." Gretchen couldn't help but worry.

"Yes, ma'am", the Admiral joked. "I'm sorry I had to short cut our evening."

"Don't worry, love. There will be another chance, very soon hopefully."

"It will. Good bye."

"Bye."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Janeway: Generations**

Chapter 3

Two days later Admiral Pulaski and three of the most trusted of her staff were on their way to the Janeway farm. Admiral Nechayev was still in an artificial coma and would be so for the next few days. The guest room had been prepared and after the medical staff had settled the unconscious Admiral comfortably in her bed they left. A security detail had taken up post on the outskirts of the farm to make sure no unwanted guest would get to the house.

After a final check on her patient the doctor joined Gretchen in the kitchen, smiling gratefully when a fresh cup of coffee was placed in her hand. She sat down at the kitchen table the and savoured her coffee with closed eyes.

Occupying a chair on the other side of the table Gretchen took Kate's free hand in her own and held it tenderly, glad that Kate could now share some of the burden.

"So, what are the next steps?"

Kate put her hand over Gretchen's, following the line of her arteries with her index finger before she looked up again.

"I want to keep her in this artificial coma for at least another week. This should help her heal. Afterwards she has to get up otherwise we are going to risk pneumonia. It sounds a bit old fashioned, I know, but the injuries were so severe that I don't want to take any risks by unnecessarily speeding up the healing process."

"She is not going to like it", Gretchen guessed. "And she is not going to like her current residence either."

"I know. But don't worry I'll make sure that Lwaxana is here when I wake her up. She will talk her into staying."

"Lwaxana?" Gretchen raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Lwaxana Troi, the Betazed Ambassador", Kate explained with trepidation. "I really don't know why or how but these two have a mutual understanding. Given their personalities I can not fathom how that had happened but it had. Lwaxana once mentioned that Alynna is the sister she never had and somehow I believe Alynna feels the same way. Anyway, I'll make sure she is here."

"Whatever you say, love." Gretchen smiled when she thought about Kate's words. She had never met the Betazed Ambassador only ever heard rumours, wondering about the woman herself.

Cocking her head Gretchen heard the faint noise of a hovercraft, knowing it had to be her Phoebe. She gave Kate's hand a loving pat before she got up to retrieve another cup. At Kate's confused look she only had to say one word to make the other woman understand.

"Phoebe."

"Oh. I bet she won't like this either."

"Too bad for her," Gretchen deadpanned.

Thundering footsteps on the porch, the bang of a door and a loud "Mom!" announced the arrival of the youngest Janeway.

Phoebe breezed into the kitchen, kissed and hugged her mother, glad to be home again and welcomed Kate with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, doctor Admiral!"

"Hello, girl. How was Paris?" Kate laughed at the nickname.

She sank into a chair next to the Admiral, put her head on the table and heaved a big sigh at the question.

"Insane. I'm glad to be back. Tracy, my agent, drove me nuts. I mean really, this woman makes an elephant out of a molehill."

"Here you go, darling", Gretchen pressed a kiss on the top of her daughter's head, when she put her coffee in front of her.

"Thanks, mom. So what's up? Skipping work today, Kate?"

"Actually no, I'm here on business."

Phoebe instantly sat up in her chair and shot both women an anxious look. Gretchen immediately caught on her youngest's train of thought and put a reassuring hand on Phoebe's arm.

"It's not about me, darling, I'm fine. Kate brought us a guest, who is in need of medical treatment and a safe place for the time being."

"Who is it?"

"Admiral Nechayev."

"I beg your pardon?" Phoebe nearly choked on her coffee.

Rolling her eyes at her daughter's melodramatic behaviour, Gretchen repeated patiently.

"Alynna Nechayev."

"**Mom**!" Phoebe wailed, sounding very much like her three year old self when she worked up a temper.

"You can't be serious! This woman..."

When Gretchen held up her hand with a stern expression Phoebe's mouth clamped shut.

"_This woman_, as you call her, needs our help and that is exactly what I am going to do, help her. I would appreciate if you would lend me a hand, but it's your decision. This is _my_ house and she can stay as long as she needs or wants to. End of discussion. Do you understand me, young lady?"

"Yes, ma'am", Phoebe mumbled, not daring to look into her mother's eyes.

"I didn't quite catch that, what was that?"

"I said, yes, mom. I do understand", sounding very much like the scolded child that she was. "You are right of course and I will gladly lend you a hand."

"Thank you, darling." Gretchen covered her daughter's hand smiling her motherly smile to let Phoebe know she was forgiven.

"So what happened?" The artist turned to Kate.

"There was an explosion in her office. Somebody had planted a bomb there. She was severely injured and is still in an artificial coma." Kate explained.

"I mean, yeah, the woman is a royal pain in the arse, but blowing her up is a bit way over the top, don't you think?"

Kate couldn't help but laugh out loud at Phoebe's deadpan words. It was good to laugh off the tension of the last few days. Gretchen and Phoebe were looking at her like she had grown another head.

"Sorry, ladies. I didn't laugh at you, Phoebe. It just felt good to get rid of some of the tension."

"It's okay." Phoebe waved her off.

"We don't know who was responsibly for the explosion. The possibilities are nearly limitless, to be quite honest", Kate sighed. "All bets are off at the moment, it could have been the Dominion, the Cardassians or even someone within Starfleet."

"And you wonder why I have no love for Starfleet?" Phoebe snorted. "Anyway, if you excuse me, I need to shower and get a few hours of sleep. See you around, Kate."

Waving a good bye to her mother and the Admiral, Phoebe left the kitchen and returned to her own house at the south border of the Janeway estate.

* * *

><p>Over the next week something like a routine settled in the Janeway household. Taking the necessary care of their guest, the doctor's visits and keeping the unconscious Admiral company became the usual way how they spent their day.<p>

Phoebe had taken to reading to the Admiral in the afternoon as Kate had told them it could help with the recovery to hear a voice. Phoebe had begun to read one of her favourite books to the Admiral. Good thing the Admiral was unconscious because that way she couldn't protest against Phoebe's choice of literature: _Pride and Prejudice_. Phoebe found the novel quite fitting, the insufferable Admiral reminded her of the good Mr Darcy.

So every afternoon would find her in the guest room, reading the defenceless Admiral the tale of Elizabeth Bennet and Mr Darcy.

At the end of the week, though a rather hysterical agent made it necessary for Phoebe to leave her post and join her in Paris again. This made it possible for Kate to come by and stay longer than usual and for the two women to deepen their relationship even further.

* * *

><p>Kate was satisfied with Alynna's progress, so she contacted Ambassador Troi to make sure the flamboyant woman would be there when the Admiral was to be woken from her coma. Lwaxana Troi was more than accommodating after Kate had informed her about what had happened to her dear friend.<p>

At the beginning of the second week Kate and Ambassador Troi made their way to the Janeway farm. An unnatural silence accompanied the Ambassador as they went to Indiana.

Before they climbed the stairs to the house Troi stopped Pulaski with a hand on her arm.

"Her injuries are not too ...?"

"No, don't worry", Kate assured her. "I was more worried about the internal injuries. She will still have trouble with her left arm and right foot. Some of her surgery wounds have to heal more properly but otherwise she looks the same as always."

"Well then, lead the way, doctor!"

When they entered the house the smell of freshly baked bread greeted them and a flushed but beautiful looking Gretchen Janeway welcomed them, wiping her hands on a dishcloth.

"Kate", Gretchen welcomed the Admiral with a kiss on the cheek. "Ambassador Troi, welcome to Indiana."

Accepting the outstretched hand Lwaxana raised an eyebrow at the dynamics between the Admiral and their hostess.

"Please, call me Lwaxana. Thank you for having me."

"Call me Gretchen. No, thank _you_ for coming. I'll leave you to visit our patient then."

Pulaski and the ambassador climbed another flight of stairs to the guest room before they entered the guest room where Lwaxana immediately went over to the bed to take a closer look at her friend.

Grasping one of Alynna's hands Lwaxana gently squeezed it and finally moved away to make room for Kate.

Pulaski checked the Admiral's vitals before she injected a hypospray into her neck.

"It will take a little time for her to wake up. I leave you to it. If you need anything I'm downstairs."

"Thank you, doctor."

Lwaxana looked around in the room before her eyes fell on an old rocking chair. She pulled it closer to the bed and sat down waiting for her dear friend to wake up.

* * *

><p>Down in the kitchen Kate stepped into the welcoming arms of her love, holding on firmly, breathing the wonderful scent of Gretchen's hair and skin. With a final squeeze Gretchen linked her hands behind Kate's neck but stayed in her arms. Tender kisses were shared before she put a warm hand against Kate's cheek, looking worriedly into her eyes.<p>

"You look tired, love."

"I am. Reports and our dear Ambassador kept me up for hours."

"She seems rather pleasant", Gretchen took Kate's hand and led her to the table where she put a plate with a snack in front of the doctor.

"Thank you", Pulaski smiled. "Oh, she can be. Let's just hope she can convince Alynna to stay for a few weeks."

* * *

><p>Observing the constant rise and fall of the Admiral's chest Lwaxana contemplated the events that had led to her injuries. She knew that Alynna had many enemies, even fractions within Starfleet wanted her out of the way, but this was outrageous. The Federation and Starfleet have always been Alynna's priorities at the cost of her private life. Admiral Alynna Nechayev was a woman dedicated to her duty, yes, but Alynna the woman had so much love to give and wanted to be loved but always thought she didn't deserve it.<p>

A stir from the bed made her straighten her posture. Blue eyes slowly fluttered open and with confusion in her gaze the Admiral looked around, finally settling on the figure in the rocking chair.

"Lwaxana?" The Admiral croaked. A warm hand covered her own cool left one and when her vision cleared Alynna could see the smiling face of her old friend.

"Hello darling. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a shuttle."

Lwaxana laughed at the answer, the tension which had been there ever since Admiral Pulaski had contacted her and asked her to come slowly left her body.

"Why are you here and where exactly is here?" Alynna took a good look at the unfamiliar room. She wasn't at a Starfleet facility that much was obvious. But she had no idea where else she could be. The room was decorated in warm colours the furniture was mostly made of dark brown wood and through the windows filtered warm sunlight and a slight breeze.

"Brace yourself dear, you are at the Janeway farm."

"What? Why?" Alynna hissed at her friend, she tried to sit up when a sharp pain shot through her abdomen and forced her back onto the bed.

"Oh, please, stop being a drama queen. This is my part, remember? I am so much better at that. Why don't I get Doctor Pulaski and she can explain everything."

Lwaxana didn't wait for an answer and left the Admiral to find the doctor. On her way downstairs the ambassador heard the soft voices of Kate and Gretchen in the kitchen. She gently cleared her throat to capture their attention.

"I think you better come up, doctor. Our dear patient is in need of some much needed explanations."

"Of course."

Kate followed Lwaxana upstairs and after a quick check on Alynna's bandages she took a seat on the bed to brief the Admiral on the situation.

Starfleet didn't know who had planted the bomb, every path they had followed so far had led to a dead end. The threat was still very tangible and therefore it seemed reasonable for her to keep a low profile at least until she was completely healed. Nechayev was anything but pleased that Kate had brought Lwaxana into this. It was blackmail, plain and simple.

Alynna grumpily accepted her fate but shot a poisonous glance at her friend and upon seeing the Ambassador's eyes twinkle Alynna became even more annoyed at her situation.

"You are just angry because you can't have it your way."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Snorting at Alynna's pretended ignorance Lwaxana leaned towards the bed while her expression became serious.

"You are used to being in charge, Alynna. I know how you must feel right now. But the situation is more than serious. Please, my friend, for once do as you are told! The doctor means well and so do your colleagues."

Nechayev crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in annoyance. Considering the fact that her body was still recovering from the wounds what else could she do than give in? She had been in need of a break for months, not that she would ever admit it, though.

"All right, then. But as soon as I get a clean bill of health I am back behind my desk. It's a bit awkward to impose on Gretchen like that. And what is more, Kate has to come all the way from San Francisco on a regular basis which is one more person for Gretchen to deal with."

"Oh, I somehow suspect that your dear hostess doesn't mind so much at all." Lwaxana said with a knowing smile which went completely unnoticed by the Admiral.

"You think so?"

"Yes, dear."

"If you say so", the Admiral grumpily relented. "But what is there to do once I get out of bed? Indiana for crying out loud."

"Well, you could try to seize the day for a change. Take long walks and get some tan. You can always raid the bookshelves downstairs or simply enjoy pleasant conversations with kind people."

"Says you, the woman who would go crazy in less than an hour", Alynna snorted at Lwaxana's suggestions.

"True, but you are not me."

Lwaxana knew it was now or never to get some truths across as she watched the anger rise in the Admiral's face. She took a seat on the bed and placed a warm hand against her friends face, forcing the other woman to look into her eyes.

"Please, Alynna, I know you better than you know yourself. You can probably fool yourself but you can't fool me. This is what you long for, always have and always will. Enjoy it for as long as it will last. It might help to soothe some of your pain."

Alynna Nechayev swallowed the lump in her throat. She could only nod and close her eyes in defeat.

* * *

><p>Next morning Alynna was out of bed to use the bathroom and eat breakfast by the window in her room exhausted the Admiral. So by early afternoon she was back in bed again for a nap. Gretchen made sure she was all right and had everything she needed before she left the house to buy groceries at the market.<p>

The Admiral was dozing when she heard light footsteps on the stairs but she didn't feel up for small talk so she decided to keep her eyes closed and pretend to be asleep. Unfortunately though whoever it was didn't take the hint but took a seat in the rocking chair. Alynna heard the ruffling of pages, the clearing of a voice and when the person started to read out loud she knew what was going on.

"_Chapter 36. If Elizabeth, when Mr Darcy gave her the letter, did not expect.._."

"Please, spare me more of that dreadful Jane Austen", the Admiral pleaded without opening her eyes. When she did, she found a flabbergasted Phoebe Janeway with the novel clutched to her chest in the rocking chair.

"I should have known it was you, who obviously finds a perverse pleasure in torturing helpless people with this ridiculous Bennet woman and that dork Mr Darcy."

Phoebe got a grip after the initial shock and felt her hackles rise.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me! Not even the Cardassians were that cruel to their so called guests and I should know."

"Well, excuse me Admiral. I was only trying to help with your recovery." Phoebe was angry, she felt her pulse quicken and her temper would get the best of her if there was another insult from this ungrateful woman.

"How? By reading me into an early grave through the means of _Pride and Prejudice_?"

"Fuck you! You ungrateful, insensitive, awful bitch!" Phoebe stormed out of the room, slammed the door and ran down the stairs fuming with fury.

On her way out of the house she nearly knocked her mother over who was on her way up the front porch.

"Hey, hold it young lady. What's the matter?"

With a hand on her hip and the other combing through her long hair Phoebe tried to calm her nerves before she answered.

"This... this woman..." Phoebe seethed with fury, gesturing wildly towards the house.

Gretchen rolled her eyes and wondered what the hell had happened again between those two.

"Sorry mom. I have to go for a walk and calm down before I can talk about it."

Stalking off Phoebe left a bewildered Gretchen behind. The older woman gathered her basket and went inside. She put her groceries in the kitchen before she then walked upstairs to look after her guest.

With a knock to announce her presence, Gretchen entered the room and found the Admiral out of bed trying to get dressed.

"And what the hell do _you_ think you are doing?" Gretchen tapped her foot.

"What does it look like?" Admiral Nechayev snapped.

"Don't use that tone with me _Admiral_! I was married to one for thirty years, so don't think this works with me."

"Sorry. But I have to talk to your daughter, I need to apologise."

"Not now, she went for a walk", Gretchen helped Alynna back into bed and sat down next to her.

"What is it with you two? The only time you seem able to communicate without tearing each others heads off is when one of you is unconscious. Why is that? And to be honest it is quite tiresome."

"I am sorry."

"Quit apologising and change it!" Gretchen gave the Admiral one last look before she left the room to prepare dinner.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Janeway: Generations**

Chapter 4

In an attempt to cool her temper Phoebe found her way to the small pond behind the house where she and Kathryn had often bathed as kids. She sat down under an old willow tree to think about her quarrel with the Admiral wondering what it was about that woman that always got her off so quickly. It wasn't that the Admiral had been _that_ offensive, but no matter what the woman said she always got it down the wrong way. In all honesty Phoebe had to admit that her own words had been offensive and hurtful.

Maybe it was the fact that even without her uniform the Admiral still screamed Starfleet, she oozed it from every pore of her body. Duty, rules, regulations and responsibilities all rolled into one, Admiral Alynna Nechayev. The woman should get a life. But this wasn't why Nechayev brought out the worst in her. Phoebe just couldn't, for her life, understand why she always felt this urge to strike out at the older woman. Was it in hope to get a reaction other than cool indifference? Sighing at the thought, Phoebe closed her eyes. Resting underneath the tree for some time seemed like a good idea.

She woke to a slight shake of her shoulder and looked confused at Kate Pulaski.

"Sorry to wake you, your mom said I might find you here. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Hi Kate, it's okay. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Rubbing her tired eyes and stretching her lean body Phoebe padded the spot next to her, inviting Kate to enjoy the tranquillity for a few minutes.

The two women sat in companionable silence and Phoebe wondered why Admiral Nechayev couldn't be a bit more like Kate. No nonsense but still warm and understanding.

"Your mother told me you had a little disagreement with Alynna."

"That's putting it mildly", Phoebe snorted. "I called her awful names."

"Well, if it's any consolation I'm sure she has heard all of them before and has been called worse."

"Figures."

"According to your mother she was trying to come after you to apologise", Kate offered.

"Really?" Phoebe grinned.

"Yup. What is about her that gets you off?"

"I don't know", Phoebe sighed. "I have asked that myself. It's just that the Admiral always seems so cold and unaffected. Nothing can shake her demeanour. I wonder if the woman is human at all."

"You'd be surprised. Alynna is just as human as the rest of us, but she tends to forget that herself sometimes. Refusing to believe she has the same wants and needs like us minor beings. Alynna Nechayev is hard on others but she is the hardest on herself, she never cuts herself a slack. Never. I guess that's what makes her often seem so cold."

"Maybe."

"Come on, Phoebe. Let's head back! I haven't eaten all day and your mother's stir fry smelled heavenly."

Laughing at the older woman's longing face they got up and went back to the farm.

* * *

><p>When they entered the house through the back door, Phoebe took the tray from her mother's hands and headed upstairs, leaving two stunned women behind.<p>

Phoebe knocked once and without waiting for an answer she entered the guest room and was surprised to find the Admiral dressed and sitting in a chair.

"Why are you out of bed?"

"Doctor's order. Tomorrow I have to walk around for a bit."

"Oh."

She put the tray on the older woman's lap before she awkwardly scratched the back of her neck, not really knowing how to come up with an apology.

"Look, Admiral, I..."

"Alynna."

"What?"

"My name is Alynna, not Admiral." A little smile was tugging on Alynna's lips.

"Ok, Alynna. What I was trying to say was, I am sorry for the things I said. They were uncalled for and hurtful."

"Only as long as you accept my apology, Miss Janeway."

"Phoebe."

"Phoebe. I didn't mean to be ungrateful. Believe me when I say I appreciate your kindness because I do. I'm just not used to it."

"All right."

"Just like that?"

"Yes. Now eat your dinner! You don't want to feel the wrath of Gretchen Janeway if it gets cold." Phoebe laughed when she left the room.

Alynna smiled after Phoebe had left. Maybe Lwaxana was right, enjoying the company of caring people wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

><p>Getting up and about was no fun at all. Admiral Nechayev had a hard time getting used to her limitations over the next couple of days. It was beyond embarrassing to need help to get dressed, but with determination she was able to handle it herself after a short time. What was even more unusual was the casual civilian attire Alynna was wearing now. She couldn't remember the last time she had worn jeans, shirts and sweaters on a regular basis.<p>

Kate had ordered her to do a daily routine of exercises to get back the strength in her muscles. Even though she was diligently following the doctor's orders her left arm and right leg were still giving her a lot of trouble. Otherwise Alynna felt that her recovery was progressing nicely. She also had to admit that the company was quite enticing. Gretchen was a witty and funny woman, all about her conveyed warmth and care. The Admiral's relationship with the Phoebe still remained sketchy at best. Some time they had an intriguing conversation and other times all they could do was not biting each other's heads off over one issue or the other.

Phoebe was everything the Admiral was not. The younger woman was temperamental, funny, smart, outgoing and underneath all that, just like her mother, she had a big and warm heart. Add to that the fact that Phoebe Janeway was a highly talented artist, her pictures and sketches were one of a kind and it was no surprise at all that her pictures were widely praised and appreciated.

It was truly for the first time in years that Admiral Nechayev felt a sense of home at the Janeway farm. No wonder Kate Pulaski didn't mind her visits either, maybe Gretchen's cooking was another reason.

Alynna's daily walks became longer and longer over the passing weeks and when she returned from a rather lengthy excursion over the Janeway estate in her fourth week sweat had soaked her shirt and she was feeling every muscle in her weary body. When she entered the house through the back she stopped short by what she witnessed in the living room.

Gretchen and Kate were kissing passionately. The Admiral gently cleared her throat and looked anywhere but at the two women.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean... sorry."

Gretchen was the first to recover from the shock of being found out.

"There's no need to be sorry. Kate and I..."

"Please, you don't have to explain yourself. This is your house after all. I'll go take a shower and change. I'll see you both later."

Alynna headed upstairs and couldn't help but smirk. So this was why Kate didn't mind to come out here every so often.

While Alynna was buttoning up her shirt she heard a faint knock on her door. "Come in!"

The door opened and Kate Pulaski's head poked around it. "Do you have a moment?"

"Of course."

Kate sat down next to her friend and took a deep breath. "About what you saw downstairs..."

"Kate", Alynna interrupted "please, what happened is between the two of you. You are both adults and unattached, you can do as you please without hurting anybody."

"Thank you, Alynna."

"You are welcome, my friend. So tell me, are you happy, Kate?"

"Yes."

"Good for you."

Looking wistfully at her recovering friend, Kate couldn't help but wonder. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Nechayev was surprised.

"It's been a long time."

"Indeed", Alynna had to agree thoughtfully. "But you know me I'm not exactly relationship material. Who would want to take up with a set in her ways Starfleet officer like me anyway?"

"Oh, you might be surprised", Kate knew at least one person who might, despite all indication against it.

* * *

><p>Lunch was a relaxed affair, conversation flowed easily and at the end of the meal a paint covered Phoebe joined them for a good portion of her mother's food. After Kate left, Alynna asked for Gretchen's permission to use the study to contact Starfleet for the latest information.<p>

Admiral Paris couldn't tell her anything new and the situation regarding the Dominion was quiet for a change. Feeling tired after an extensive walk before lunch Alynna decided to take a nap on the couch.

"I wonder what is taking her so long", Gretchen frowned.

"Would you like me to take a look?" Phoebe offered.

"Please, dear."

Phoebe knocked softly on the door to her late father's study and waited for an answer. When none came she entered. She looked around and found the older woman fast asleep on the couch.

The sleeping Admiral looked younger than her 50 years, the worry lines on her forehead and around her eyes were smoothed out, the sun gave the blonde hair a special glow and Phoebe had to admit that the other woman looked quite attractive, even beautiful in her own way. The long straight nose along with the high cheekbones and the few grey strands at the temple gave the Admiral's features a distinguished and classic flair. The older woman's hands lay intertwined on her belly. Her hands were elegant and smooth with long graceful fingers. On her long sensual neck Phoebe could see the light fluttering of her pulse. The first few buttons of her shirt were open which gave view to her cleavage as well as to the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Phoebe couldn't help but stare at this vision bathed in sunlight. Shaking herself out of it she tiptoed to the desk for paper and a pencil. She had to put this on paper, this was what was missing from her exhibition, a black and white drawing of this woman.

* * *

><p>Gretchen sat in her kitchen and wondered what had happened to her daughter. Hopefully these two weren't fighting again. There were no raised voices, so this was not it. With a sigh she left the kitchen in search for her missing guest and daughter. Leaning her head against the door of the study Gretchen couldn't hear voices there either. Strange. When she opened the door a crack she found Phoebe on her father's desk deep in concentration, her hand flying over the paper while the Admiral was asleep on the couch in front of her. Stranger. Closing the door again without having been noticed, Gretchen returned to the kitchen wondering if those two knew what was really going on.<p>

* * *

><p>Phoebe chewed on her bottom lip in concentration. She had neither heard her mother looking in on them nor had she registered the awakening of her model.<p>

"May I move now?"

The soft spoken question nearly caused Phoebe to fall off the desk. Paper and pencil flew across the room and Phoebe's hand to her racing heart.

"Shit!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay." Phoebe was nearly finished with her sketch. She picked up the paper, put the pencil back on the desk and the folded sketch in the back-pocket of her jeans.

The Admiral frowned at the younger woman, wondering why she wouldn't show her the drawing.

"Don't I get a look at your drawing?"

"Nope." Flopping down next to the older woman, Phoebe smiled mischievously.

"All right. You are the artist." Alynna relented readily. "Although I can't imagine what you could possibly find so interesting about me."

Phoebe turned towards the older woman with her right leg on the couch while her knee lightly touched the Admiral's thigh. With her head propped in her hand, Phoebe looked at her for some time before she answered.

"You really have no idea how beautiful you are", Phoebe was surprised.

"I am not", Alynna huffed at the suggestion.

"Yes, you are! Hasn't anybody ever told you that?" Phoebe was flabbergasted. "Probably not, given your cheerful personality." She mumbled more to herself.

"Laura did." The Admiral whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's see if your mother has some of her apple pie left!" Shaking her head, the Admiral got to her feet, consciously breaking the spell of the moment.

Turning back at the door Alynna looked expectantly at Phoebe. "You coming?"

"Yeah." The younger woman jumped to her feet and followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The following Friday the Admiral found an unusually nervous and giddy Gretchen bustling around in the house after her morning routine of walking and exercising.<p>

"Is everything all right?"

"What? Oh, yes, yes." Gretchen ran distractedly through the house before she plopped in a chair across from Alynna.

"Care to share what got you so wound up? Maybe I can help." The Admiral offered.

"Kate asked me out to the opera and dinner afterwards." Gretchen blurted out.

"And?" Alynna blinked, uncomprehending why the older woman was so frazzled.

"And? And? Do you have any idea how long it is since I have been on a date?"

"Um... no."

"Neither do I that's how long." Gretchen let her head fall on the table with an air of drama.

Alynna smirked at Gretchen's antics.

"What do you need my help for?"

Looking up at her guest with an utmost serious expression Gretchen went for the killer.

"I need your help with the dress."

"I beg your pardon?" The Admiral was sure she must have misheard.

"You have to help me choose the right dress!"

"What do I know about dresses?" Admiral Nechayev snorted in disbelief. "I am a Starfleet officer. We don't wear dresses. We wear uniform, remember?"

"And jeans."

"Occasionally."

"And shirts."

"They go with the jeans."

"And sweaters."

"When the weather warrants it."

"Oh for crying out loud woman, don't tell me you never wore a dress to a date." Gretchen was exasperated.

"I don't date. Therefore, no, I've never worn a dress." Alynna sniffed indignantly.

"But you were married." Gretchen was truly astonished. "Surely you must have..."

"No, we haven't. I mean we did go out, but I have always preferred my uniform to casual or fancy clothes, especially dresses."

At the perplexed look in Gretchen eyes, Alynna sighed.

"Go on, say it! I'm an emotionally impaired, overcompensating, frigid old hag."

"No, just a bit over-focused probably." Gretchen couldn't help but laugh and surprisingly enough the Admiral let go for once and joined in at the characterisation.

"Come on, at least you can keep me company while I fret over my closet."

"That I can do."

Together they climbed the stairs to Gretchen's bedroom at the other end of the hall. Gretchen ordered the Admiral to sit on her bed while she raided her closet for the perfect dress for the occasion.

After an hour of trying on, changing and redressing she settled on a simple long, black dress that flattered her figure and showed enough cleavage to be decent but still sexy.

They spent the afternoon cooking dinner and trading stories about Starfleet brass they both knew. When it was time for Gretchen to get ready for her date, Alynna put in a call to Lwaxana who had promised to keep her updated every week. She ended the call with an invitation to the Janeway farm for the following week on Gretchen's behalf.

* * *

><p>When Alynna opened the front door for Gretchen's date she couldn't believe how extraordinarily good Kate looked in her dress.<p>

"Good evening, my friend. You really look fantastic."

Kate smiled at the compliment but couldn't suppress her nervousness. "Thank you. Do you think Gretchen will like it?"

"She'll love it!"

Alynna heard steps on the upper floor and led Kate to the staircase, where they waited for Gretchen. As she floated down the stairs in her ankle length black dress with her hair pinned up Kate's eyes wouldn't leave the woman she loved. She was having a hard time to put words to all the emotions running through her body.

"You... This... I..."

"Spoken like a true poet, my friend", Alynna muttered softly.

Kate shot her friend a poisonous look, took a step towards her love and gently took one of her hands to place a tender kiss on the back.

"You, my love, look absolutely gorgeous tonight." Kate whispered.

"Thank you, dearest." Gretchen smiled shyly, blushing like a teenager.

Alynna guided them to the door and held it open for the couple.

"Enjoy your evening, ladies!"

She watched them climb into the hovercraft and drive off. Alynna returned to the living room where she got comfortable on the couch with the newest Patrick Gascoine thriller Kate had brought her only yesterday.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Janeway: Generations**

Chapter 5

Alynna had fallen asleep because the slamming of the front door woke her unceremoniously.

"Mom, are you in the kitchen?" Phoebe's voice echoed through the house.

"Phoebe?" Alynna called out.

Following the Admiral's voice to the living room, Phoebe found the older woman on the couch, rubbing sleep from her eyes. The artist smiled at the gesture, it was adorable to see the unapproachable and battle hardened Admiral Nechayev rubbing her eyes like a five year old.

"Sorry", Phoebe grinned sheepishly. "I didn't know you were asleep."

"It's all right." Alynna waved the apology off.

"Where is mom?" Phoebe sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"At the opera."

"Oh?"

"Why are you here? I thought you wouldn't be back until Monday." Alynna was surprised.

"Yeah, I know. But I was able to get everything off my hands earlier and I need to get back to work, I am already behind. So, here I am."

"Are you hungry?" Alynna asked.

"I'm starved." The younger woman sighed while admired the Admiral's retreating figure. Not bad and those jeans looked damn good on her. Phoebe subconsciously knew it was more than the mere appreciation of an artist. But right now was neither the time nor the place to ponder on it and she was too tired for deeper contemplation anyway.

She finally followed the older woman into the kitchen, where Alynna was heating up Gretchen's famous shepherd's pie.

Dinner conversation was more comfortable now between them. There were a lot of topics the Admiral was interested in and Phoebe was surprised to find the older woman knowledgeable in art, history and literature. By and by Phoebe had to admit that her mother was right there was a whole lot more to Alynna Nechayev than she had initially thought. But everything too personal was always left out from their conversations. To get Alynna to talk about her feelings was like pulling teeth. It frustrated Phoebe on end that, like she had suspected, this woman would only talk about her feelings under the death threat. Phoebe wasn't ready to give up but for today she was simply too damn tired to even try.

"You know, come to think of it, mom didn't mention that she would go to the opera."

"She didn't?" Alynna was really surprised, knowing how close mother and daughter were. "Strange, because I'm quite certain Kate had asked her before you left."

"What?"

"Yes, I believe your mother said something along the line..."

"Hold on a minute!" Phoebe interrupted Alynna mid-sentence.

"What do you mean by Kate had asked her? Are you trying to tell me that my mother and Kate Pulaski are out on a date?"

"You didn't know?"

"No!" Phoebe was exasperated. How could that be? Kate and her mother? This was _so_ not happening.

"And you let them?"

"I beg your pardon?" Alynna asked flabbergasted.

"How could you?" Phoebe paced back and forth, waving her arms and muttering to herself. She put her hands on her hips when she came to a stop in front of the Admiral, pointing a finger at the older woman and to give her a piece of her mind.

"You knew and didn't tell me? And how could you let them go? I mean, what is that supposed to mean? My mother was married to my father for goodness sake. How can she? I can't believe this is happening."

"Why not?" Alynna asked softly, successfully putting a stop to the wild ravings of the younger woman.

"Because, because... she's my mother." Phoebe stubbornly insisted but already running out of steam when she realised the foolishness of her arguments.

"And she is also a woman with wants and needs. You are an artist. You are supposed to be a sensitive person. Didn't you catch up on them?"

"No", Phoebe had to admit, embarrassment colouring her voice, "I didn't, I was too busy disliking you."

That got a full hearty laugh out of the Admiral which in turn caused Phoebe to blush and laugh at her own silliness. When they regained their composure, Phoebe had to ask a few serious questions.

"You are Kate's friend. Do you think she… you know..."

"Phoebe, believe me when I say, Kate has never been so serious about anything in her life like she is about your mother."

"Really?" Phoebe suddenly sounded like the little girl she felt like all of a sudden. It was confusing as hell, knowing your mother was on a date with someone who was not your other parent.

"Really." Alynna assured her.

"It's just that mom has never dated anyone since dad's death. It feels strange. I like Kate and I want mom to be happy, but it still feels strange."

"I suppose it does."

"Yeah, well, I should leave, I'm tired and I need to sleep." Phoebe ran out of the house and left a bewildered Alynna behind. After Phoebe's hasty departure Alynna decided to call it a night as well. She gathered the dishes, put them in the dishwasher and climbed the stairs to her room.

* * *

><p>Sitting next to Kate in the hovercraft on their way back to the farm, Gretchen had a dreamy expression on her face. She had thoroughly enjoyed their evening at the opera as well as the romantic dinner afterwards. Kate had been very attentive and charming. Everything had been perfect and Gretchen found she didn't want to end their evening so soon. Ever since their friendship had turned into a romance Gretchen had wondered about the physical aspect of their relationship.<p>

So far nothing had happened except for kisses and embraces, but somehow she knew this could be the night. Kate was very reluctant to take their relationship further so it was up to her to make the next step.

Kate helped Gretchen from the hovercraft and didn't let go of her hand when they climbed the stairs to the front door. She leaned down to kiss the other woman good night and was taken by surprise by the passion of the kiss.

"I want you to stay." Gretchen whispered against her lips.

They entered the dark and silent house, where Gretchen led her upstairs and down the hall to her bedroom. A king size bed with a wooden headboard and crisp white sheets was waiting for them.

Kate looked at the bed and swallowed hard, suddenly afraid Gretchen might find her lacking. Turning towards her lover who softly closed the door, Kate was mesmerised by the vision that was Gretchen Janeway.

"Darling, are you sure this is..." Kate started to voice her insecurities only to be stopped by a gentle finger on her lips.

"I am." Gretchen confirmed huskily. She replaced her finger with her lips, putting all the passion and love she felt for Kate into this kiss.

Gretchen moaned into her lover's mouth when she felt Kate's hands gliding into her hair, tenderly pulling out the pins and letting it fall freely to her shoulders.

Kate trailed her lips from Gretchen's mouth across her jaw to her ear.

"You are so beautiful, my love." Kate whispered.

She nuzzled a soft throat, while Gretchen craned her neck to give Kate better access. Nipping at a soft earlobe before she returned to the other woman's mouth giving it all the attention it deserved. Her hands softly scratched Gretchen's scalp before they descend down her back drawing the woman in her arms impossibly closer.

They broke apart when air became an issue and looked at each other with so much love and adoration they thought they would drown in each other's eyes.

Gretchen put her palm against Kate's cheek. "What is it, love?"

Suddenly feeling shy, Kate dropped her eyes feeling a blush creeping up.

"I've never been with a woman before. What if ..."

Gretchen stopped her with a kiss. "Neither have I. It's new for both of us then. Don't worry, we love each other, everything will be wonderful, just like you are."

Kate put all reluctance aside and started to kiss Gretchen with new found self-confidence. They slowly started to undress each other, taking their time between kisses. When they stood in front of the other only dressed in their underwear they took each other in. Touching with eyes, hands and soft lips.

She guided Gretchen towards the bed and laid her tenderly down on top of the sheets. Lying down next to her lover Kate peppered Gretchen's shoulder with kisses while her hand stroked down the other woman's left arm.

Her mouth finally wandered over Gretchen's cleavage while her fingers worked open the front clasp of her lover's bra. With the garment out of the way, Kate's lips finally closed over the left nipple, eliciting a low moan from Gretchen.

Alternating between her lover's breasts Kate couldn't get enough of them, she sucked and licked with abandon not wanting to stop and neither did Gretchen if the wonderful sounds she made were any indication.

But Kate wanted more. She wanted everything her lover had to give. She kissed down Gretchen's slightly rounded belly, circling the belly button with her tongue and drawing even further downwards. After kissing the fabric of her knickers, Kate slid two fingers under the waistband and slowly slid them down all the while peppering the newly exposed skin with soft kisses. When the undergarment was gone Kate put another kiss to the short curls, covering Gretchen's mound.

Hovering over her now completely naked lover Kate admired the body of the woman she loved. Gretchen was beyond beautiful, at 61 Gretchen Janeway was the most gorgeous woman Kate could think of.

"Kiss me", Gretchen held Kate's head between her hands guiding her to her lips. Exchanging hungry kisses, Gretchen felt Kate's hand trail down her belly and stroking her hips.

Gliding with her hand between strong thighs Kate softly nudged Gretchen's legs apart.

Her lover's hand tenderly stroked Gretchen's inner thighs, getting steadily closer to her wet hot centre.

"Please, darling, I need you", Gretchen whispered against Kate mouth.

Kate tipped two fingers into Gretchen's wetness before she carefully entered her lover causing Gretchen to moan in delight. She started a slow but steady rhythm, enjoying the feel of her lover and delighting in the sounds Gretchen made.

"More!"

Kate added another finger and felt a rush of wetness coating her hand. Gretchen's muscles were straining as she was fast approaching orgasm. When Kate's thumb stroked over her lover's clit Gretchen came, shouting her name into the night.

After gently withdrawing her fingers from her lover Kate brought them to her lips to lick them clean. Kate saw tears running down Gretchen's face.

She wiped away the tears with gentle fingers, berating herself for some unknown carelessness.

"Oh, darling, did I hurt you? Please, forgive me, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry if I got too excited, but you were so beautiful and I..."

"You have done nothing wrong, darling, and you have certainly not hurt me. You don't have to apologise for anything." Gretchen soothed her lover. "It was just a very emotional moment. You were wonderful."

"I love you." Kate looked deeply into Gretchen's eyes.

"I love you too, my darling", Gretchen smiled. "Now I believe it is my turn."

Using the moment of surprise to her advantage Gretchen flipped Kate over and started to learn her lover's body quite thoroughly throughout the night.

They made love until exhaustion claimed them and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>It didn't surprise Alynna at all that she was, for once, the first to be up and around next morning. Having made a large pot of coffee for three she sat and enjoyed her silent breakfast until she heard Gretchen's footsteps on the stairs.<p>

Shortly after the older woman entered the kitchen, wearing an ankle length bathrobe, her hair still slightly mussed from sleep but otherwise looking absolutely radiant. The Admiral had to smile, Gretchen looked every inch the woman in love she was.

"Good morning", Alynna grinned.

"Morning, dear. Oh, you made coffee!"

Gretchen poured herself a mug before she took a seat opposite her guest.

"I presume Kate will join us for breakfast?" Alynna asked teasingly.

"Yes." Gretchen had the good grace to blush.

"Good, I'm sure she could use something substantial. She has to keep her stamina, if last night was any indication."

Gretchen blushed even harder while she studied the smooth table surface, feeling like a teenager having been caught making out. Goodness what was wrong with her? She was a grown woman, old enough to have grandchildren. Women her age didn't blush like 16 year olds.

"Hey", Alynna's soft voice broke through her musings. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, although blushing suits you."

Sighing, Gretchen looked at her guest's sincere face and found only understanding there.

"Everything is just so new and I didn't really think about you down the hall and..."

"And you shouldn't have! You are in love and you are happy. That's all that matters."

"Thank you." Gretchen was amazed at the Admiral's words."

"You sound surprised," Alynna observed with a sad smile. "Contrary to common believe, I do have a heart."

"That's not..."

"I know, Gretchen", the Admiral forestalled any apology. "I'm not the easiest person to get to know but even I can be kind. But don't tell anybody, it could ruin my reputation."

"I wouldn't dare", Gretchen laughed. "We can't have that, everybody knowing that Admiral Nechayev is a warm and caring person, can we?"

"Absolutely not", Alynna agreed in all seriousness.

"Anyway you should know something", Alynna changed the subject before their conversation turned any more personal or emotional. "Phoebe returned yesterday and she knows about you two."

Alynna actually felt bad for having spilled the beans, but how was she supposed to know that Phoebe had no clue what was going on between Kate and her mother.

"How?" Gretchen whispered worriedly.

"It slipped but I thought she already knew. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It is not your fault. How did she react?"

"At first not so good, but then she got a grip of herself. I guess her first reaction was due to her tiredness and frustration over the events in Paris. When she thought about it she realised that she wants you to be happy and if Kate does that for you I think she will be fine with it."

"Are you certain?" Gretchen asked anxiously.

"Quite so, don't worry."

This was the moment when a freshly showered Kate Pulaski joined them. She softly kissed Gretchen on the before she took the mug and drank her lover's coffee. Gretchen wrapped her arm around her waist, leaning her head against Kate's belly enjoying the warmth and nearness.

"Is everything all right?"

"Phoebe knows about us, love." Gretchen informed her with a wry smile.

"How?"

"It was my fault, I spilled the beans." Alynna admitted freely.

"No", Gretchen couldn't allow the other woman to blame herself. "It is not. I should have told her long ago."

"Is she okay with it?"

"According to Alynna she is."

Sensing their need for privacy, Alynna got up and put her dishes into the sink. It was time for her daily routine and still feeling bad about telling Phoebe what wasn't hers to tell she made an offer.

"Listen, I'm heading out for my walk. I go by Phoebe's house, I can tell her to come over so you can talk to her."

"Would you do that?"

"No problem."

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p>The Admiral left the house and guided her path towards the residence of the youngest Janeway, wondering how she would react when she heard of her mother's night of passion. Well, no time like the present to find out.<p>

It took her half an hour to reach the artist's house, which was a combination of modern functionalism and old fashioned cosiness. Alynna rang the bell knowing she probably had to wait a while before Phoebe would let her in. She was aware that the younger woman had been fatigued yesterday after her return from Paris.

When Phoebe finally did open the door exhaustion was still visibly on her face alongside with surprise and annoyance. She was annoyed because of the early hour and surprised because it was Admiral Nechayev on her doorstep.

"Good morning, may I come in?"

"Huh?"

Rolling her eyes at the younger woman's sleep fuzzy brain she repeated her question and was permitted to enter.

Alynna followed the artist and got a good look of perfectly shaped legs and swaying hips. It was quite obvious that Phoebe slept in the nude her short silk robe left nothing much to the imagination.

Swallowing hard the Admiral resigned herself to her fate. Looking at a nearly naked, beautiful, sleep dazzled young woman was testing her resolve. Heat coursed through her body and now was certainly not the best moment for her libido to get up from its deathbed. She had to deal with it, if anybody could it was her, they didn't call her the Ice Queen for naught. She forced her emotions back into their cage and firmly locked the door. So when Phoebe turned and looked expectantly at her no sign whatsoever betrayed her recent slip of control.

Cool blue eyes looked at Phoebe and the artist felt a shiver at the impassive and icy gaze down her spine. She ran a hand through her messy hair and wondered again if this woman felt anything at all.

Alynna Nechayev could be charming, funny and witty if she wanted to, but there were no hints of deeper emotions, desire or want. Then she remembered what her mother had said about books and covers. Still, Phoebe could by no means fathom how this could apply to the woman before her.

She chased away her distracting thoughts with a sigh and returned to the here and now.

"What brings you to my house at this ungodly hour?"

Alynna raised an eyebrow at the younger woman's phrasing. Better to get on with the reason for her visit and leave.

"Your mother asked me to come by. She wants you to meet her and Kate at the house."

"She could have simply left a message, it's the 24th century after all."

"Maybe she wasn't ready."

"And what do you mean she and Kate?" Phoebe was getting irritated. When it finally hit her, she clamped her hand over mouth, her eyes widened and all she could manage was a mindless stutter.

"Oh, my god... you mean... they have... after the date... how could they... this is so... oh dear."

"Very eloquently put", Alynna couldn't keep the sarcasm from her voice. "I couldn't have said it better."

When nothing else was forthcoming, Alynna decided to take her leave.

"I'll be on my way then. See you later, I suppose."

The Admiral turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on her lower arm. She felt the warmth penetrate her shirt and shot the younger woman a warning glance. Phoebe pulled back her hand as if she had been burned.

"Sorry", Phoebe didn't really know why she was apologising. It wasn't as if she had thrown the other woman on the living room floor and ravished her. She had just touched her arm, no reason to kill with a glance. The Admiral had a serious problem.

"Wait, please. Would you awfully mind if I accompany you on your walk?"

"Of course not", Alynna crisply answered, when all she wanted to do was leave and get as much distance between them as possible.

"Great, thanks." Phoebe chirped happily before she ran from the room to get ready.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Janeway: Generations**

Chapter 6

While she waited for the artist to get ready, the Admiral took in the house. The interior and furniture exuded warmth which reminded her of the younger woman. Each little piece of decoration reflected the artist's personality, her liveliness, her passion and her creativity.

Watching the Admiral from the doorway for some time, Phoebe died to know what the older woman thought of her home.

"So what do you think?" Phoebe's voice drifted over from the door, startling the other woman.

"Excuse me?"

"My house." Phoebe smiled at Alynna's confusion.

"Oh", Alynna was slightly flustered. "I like it, at lot. It is very much you."

Phoebe smiled shyly and nodded in acknowledgement before she led them out of the house to the pond. It was a half hour walk during which they didn't talk to each other at all. Every woman was lost in her own thoughts.

Seeking out her favourite spot under the willow tree Phoebe patted the grass beside her, indicating for Alynna to sit down. The Admiral sighed before she did as was expected of her.

"I'm way too old for frolicking in the grass." The Admiral grumbled.

"I can't believe you just said that." Phoebe was astonished.

"Why?"

"Because for one you are not old and secondly we are not frolicking we are merely sitting. By the way I highly doubt you have _ever_ frolicked in your life let alone known what it is or how it is done."

"Yeah sure", Alynna snorted. "But you're probably right where the frolicking is concerned."

"And why do you think is that?"

"A lot of reasons, I suppose."

It was obvious that Alynna didn't want to talk about herself, she never did. Right now it was fine with Phoebe, what she wanted to talk about though was her own reluctance to talk to her mother.

"Can we talk freely?" Phoebe asked tentatively.

Nodding her assent the Admiral waited for Phoebe to order her thoughts before she spoke.

"I know you and Kate have been friends for years. She has been married three times and can you honestly say that she won't hurt my mother?"

"No, but nobody can give you that assurance. You know that, but I understand that you are worried about your mother."

"I just want her to be happy."

"Then you should talk to her and Kate."

Phoebe was mulling things over before she stood, holding out her hand to help the other woman up.

"No, go on! I'll join you later. I still have to walk for a few miles." Alynna waved her off.

"See you later then, Alynna."

* * *

><p>Phoebe left the older woman behind and walked with determination towards her mother's house.<p>

She wanted to take her usual entrance through the kitchen but stopped short when she spotted her mother and Kate leaning against the counter embracing and talking softly to each other. Her mother looked different, but most of all she looked happy. She was actually glowing with happiness. This was all Phoebe needed to know.

Turning away from the door Phoebe decided to take the front door and give the two women more time. When she entered the house she made sure to make enough noise to alert them of her presence.

On her way through the hall Phoebe heard two pairs of footsteps coming from the back of the house and soon enough her mother and Kate met her half way. They were holding hands and Phoebe had to smile because when she looked into her mother's face she could see how joyful she was. And what was even more surprising, their display of affection didn't make her feel awkward. She was at ease with it and truly happy for her mother.

"Hey, mom!" Phoebe grinned at her mother.

"Hello, darling." Gretchen pulled her youngest into a motherly embrace. Holding on tight Phoebe inhaled the scent that was uniquely her mother's.

"Are you happy, mom?" Phoebe whispered into her mom's ear.

"Very much so." Gretchen assured her daughter.

"Good." Phoebe let go of her mother and engulfed Kate in a similar warm embrace.

"Welcome to the family, Kate. If you hurt her I am going to kick your arse all across the quadrant, Admiral or not."

"Yes, ma'am."

After her daughter's approval Gretchen made sure that Kate would spend as much of her free time on the farm as possible, especially her nights. Even Phoebe's relationship, if it could be called that, with Alynna had somehow become less strained over time. Although it was still edgy at times, it seemed as if the two had reached a better understanding. Given their different personalities there were still moments were neither of them would give and they ended up frustrated at the other's unwillingness to see reason.

* * *

><p>The day before Ambassador Troi's second visit at the farm Phoebe had to meet her agent in San Francisco for a business lunch. When she was on her way back home an armed man joined her in her hovercraft when she got in at the Indiana station.<p>

Alynna was on the front porch reading her novel when Phoebe arrived at the house. Sensing that something wasn't quite right, the Admiral stood from the swing and descended the front steps.

As soon as Phoebe got out of the hovercraft Alynna knew what was wrong, behind the younger woman stood a man with a phaser pointing at the artist's head.

Shooting Phoebe, what Alynna hoped was, a reassuring glance the Admiral levelled an icy glare at the man.

"Admiral Nechayev?" The man asked with a voice that sent shivers down Phoebe's spine.

If he had been hoping he could intimidate the Admiral by the tone of his voice or the weapon he soon realised that he had miserably failed on both accounts.

The Admiral linked her hands behind her back, raised her right eyebrow and with a voice of steal she answered his question with one of her own.

"And who are you?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Why don't you let her go and then we talk about what matters and what doesn't?" It sounded like an order, not like a request.

Unsure what to do, sweat started to form on his upper lip and brow. This was not how it was supposed to be.

Alynna stepped closer towards the perpetrator and once again made eye contact with Phoebe, her gaze soften when she looked at the younger woman. She could detect trust and fear in the artist's eyes, knowing she would never allow herself to fail.

"Let her go!" The Admiral ordered again. "After all it is me you have come for, is it not?"

The man hesitated for a moment but finally gave Phoebe a shove and she stumbled towards the older woman who caught her safely before she could take a fall. Alynna helped the artist to find her footing and their eyes locked again for a brief moment before she sent Phoebe into the house.

"Get inside! Call security and then inform Owen."

"But..."

"Go!"

With one last look over her shoulder at the armed man and a deep look into the Admiral's eyes Phoebe ran up the stairs and through the door, shouting Alynna's instructions at her mother. She remained at the door, her gaze fixed on the scene right in the yard.

After she was positive that Phoebe was safely inside the Admiral took another step towards her wannabe assassin. No wonder they, whoever they were, were unsuccessful in their attempts on her life if that was all they could come up with. This sorry excuse of an assassin was rather sad than anything else. But she knew she had to be careful nonetheless because this little idiot was armed and the phaser, now aimed at her chest, was without a doubt set to kill.

Before the man could even blink the Admiral brought her left arm around from her back, snatched his right wrist, bending his hand backwards, forcing him to drop the weapon and the man himself, with a howl of pain, to his knees.

Back in the house Phoebe's hand flew to her mouth to stifle her astonished cry of surprise at the sudden change of power. How had this happened? One moment there was a phaser pointing at the Admiral's chest and the next the weapon was on the ground and the perpetrator on his knees.

This woman had saved her life, all the time making sure she was securely in the house before she moved.

Soon Starfleet Security arrived and took the man away. The Admiral gave them some orders before they were dismissed, looking absolutely shaken when they left. Whatever it was she had told them, it must have been cutting. As soon as the Admiral turned to return into the house Phoebe rushed through the door, down the stairs and nearly knocked the other woman over with her fierce hug.

The artist had the Admiral in a vice like grip, holding on to the other woman with an astonishing force. Not really knowing what to do, Alynna's eyes found Gretchen's who stood in the doorway, asking for help with a pleading look. Gretchen rolled her eyes and motioned for Alynna to put her arms around her daughter and return the hug. Looking distinctly scared at the prospect, Alynna tentatively brought her arms around the younger woman and carefully held her.

When she felt the younger woman shake, the Admiral slightly tightened her hold and felt Phoebe instantly relax.

Before her emotions got the better of her the Admiral extracted herself from the younger woman's embrace and put some distance between them.

"Well, I'd say a simple handshake and a 'thank you' would have done nicely." Alynna muttered.

It came so fast the Admiral couldn't have prevented it, even if she had wanted to. Phoebe slapped her face so hard that her head flew to the side. She covered her stinging cheek with her hand and saw an angry artist stomping away all the while muttering about stupid Starfleet officers.

A completely flustered Admiral looked stunned at a rather astonished Gretchen. She knew her daughter had a temper but that reaction had surprised even her.

Alynna climbed the front steps and together with the Janeway matriarch she watched the retreating figure in silence for some time.

"I have to give you that", Gretchen finally broke the silence, "you seem to have a special talent for pushing all the wrong buttons with her."

"Obviously. I need to contact HQ, do you mind?"

"No, go on", Gretchen waved her off. "I'll look after hurricane Phoebe."

* * *

><p>Gretchen found her daughter in her studio. The paintbrush flew over the canvas, each stroke an indication of her agitation and anger. Only when Gretchen called her name did Phoebe register her mother's presence.<p>

"Hey, mom", Phoebe put the brush on the easel before she went to her mother to be hugged.

"Hey, baby." She embraced her impetuous daughter for quite a while before she held her at arm's length to take a good look at her Gretchen gently smoothed some of Phoebe's stubborn locks off her forehead.

Taking Phoebe's hand she led them over to the small couch where they took a seat and Phoebe snuggled into her mother's side. With her arm around her daughter's shoulder Gretchen put her head on top of her youngest.

"Can you tell me what happened out there?" Gretchen softly asked.

"I really don't know, mom. One moment she was saving my life, risking to be killed by this imbecile and holding me in her arms and the next she is acting as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened. 'A handshake and a thank you would have done nicely', my arse." Phoebe huffed.

"Oh, dear."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Alynna. Before he could be interrogated he killed himself." Owen Paris knew she wouldn't be pleased.<p>

"That is unacceptable", Admiral Nechayev slammed her fist on the desk, making Owen jump in his seat. "What else have you found out so far?"

"Nothing really", Owen cringed at his own words. "It's as if he never existed."

"Then dig deeper! Nechayev out." Alynna disconnected the comm link and closed her eyes.

What the hell was going on? Phoebe could have been killed, the thought alone made her sick. Alynna could still smell the artist's scent and feel the warmth and softness of her body. It had felt so good to hold her. It had been years since the last time she held another woman in her arms. Before she could have gotten lost in the feeling she had broken their embrace and made that stupid comment to diffuse the tension.

She needed to get out of here as soon as possible. Maybe she could convince Kate to let her get back to duty sooner than later. She simply had to.

* * *

><p>Fortunately the next day brought a most welcome diversion. Lwaxana Troi arrived in her usual flair of drama after lunch. Meeting Phoebe Janeway for the first time was a pleasant surprise for the Ambassador who had two of the artist's paintings in her house on Betazed. Soon the two of them found a common ground. Lwaxana liked the younger woman's passionate and free spirit. What caught her completely off guard was the underlying tension between Phoebe and Alynna. Observing the interaction between the two of them brought a new revelation to the Ambassador. There was so much sexual and emotional tension in the air she could firmly grasp it, no wonder they were constantly picking at each other.<p>

Before dinner Alynna and Lwaxana, with Gretchen's permission, went to the study to talk business. Having heard about the recent attempt on the Admiral's life Lwaxana was worried and angry because try as she might, she hadn't been able to find out what was going on. Although she was sure something was happening behind the scenes none of her sources had been able to provide any useful information.

The Admiral's frustration clearly showed in her body language and Lwaxana could understand all too well. So much was at stake. Even though she always pretended to be unaffected and not interested in higher politics she knew full well what was happening. All her air of drama and superficiality had often come in handy when searching for information and nobody knew that better than Admiral Nechayev. Lwaxana had always admired the Admiral's which in many ways matched her own. It irritated Lwaxana to no end that right now, when it was more important than ever, she wasn't able to get to the bottom of the case.

"I'm sorry, my friend. You are absolutely right, something is definitely going on but I couldn't come up with any useful information." Lwaxana said ruefully.

"It's all right. You tried and I can't thank you enough for that."

"You are more than welcome, dear." The Ambassador smiled at her dearest friend. "But there is more than that which keeps you so tight."

"What do you mean?" Alynna feigned ignorance.

"Alynna, Alynna. Don't play coy with me! Remember who you are talking to!" Lwaxana chided, waving an annoying finger in front of her friend's face.

* * *

><p>"Phoebe be a dear, dinner is ready, would you please get the Ambassador and the Admiral?" Gretchen asked over her shoulder.<p>

"Sure." The artist trotted to the study. Inside she heard the distinct voice of Lwaxana Troi teasing the Admiral. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping but it was just too good to let the chance pass. With an ear against the door Phoebe was curious where the conversation would be going and wondered if she could find out more about Alynna Nechayev.

"Please, get to the point would you?" The Admiral was impatient.

"Gladly, dear", Lwaxana smiled at her friend. "This thing between yourself and the young Miss Janeway, that's what I'm talking about."

"Goodness", Alynna huffed in annoyance. "I think Deanna might be right, you _are_ losing it. There is no 'thing' between Phoebe and me."

Sniffing at the insult, Lwaxana levelled her gaze at the Admiral

"No need to be insulting. And I'm not losing it. As much as I love my daughter, but sometimes I wonder if she is really related to me. More often than is good for her Deanna lives from her neck upwards. Very much like you. And I'm certainly not losing it. There is so much tension between the two of you I can nearly grasp it with my hands."

"Of course there is", Alynna agreed readily. "She can't stand me, she doesn't even like me and every time we happen to spend some time together I seem to make it worse by something I do or say."

"And this is where you are utterly wrong. She _does_ like you. She is just frustrated because you won't let her near."

By the look in her friends eyes, Lwaxana knew she was right.

"Fifteen years, Alynna!" Lwaxana tried to get through. "There hasn't been anyone for fifteen years. Laura wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life alone."

"Laura is dead", the Admiral burst out harshly through gritted teeth. She went over to the window and looked into the backyard.

* * *

><p>There was this name again, so she hadn't been wrong, Phoebe knew she hadn't been imagining things when she had told the Admiral that she thought she was beautiful. What had happened to this Laura? Hopefully she would get an answer now.<p>

"Phoebe?"

Groaning at her mother's voice, the young artist turned around with a finger on her lips, begging her mother to be quiet.

"What are you doing?" Gretchen whispered with exasperation.

"Please, mom." Phoebe was begging.

Gretchen sighed but joined her at the door, unable to suppress her own curiosity.

* * *

><p>"This has been going on far too long. Laura is dead and you are alive! She would want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. Why is it so hard for you to accept that you deserve it like everybody else?"<p>

"Because I don't!" Alynna nearly shouted. "It should have been me that day. Laura was never meant to be on the ship. She was a civilian not an officer but she did it for me, for us."

The Admiral would always remember every little detail about that fateful day that had changed her life and that of so many others so dramatically, the explosions, the fire, the smell and the screams.

"I was a shitty wife, Lwaxana. I loved her, I really did, but I was so absorbed in my career that I didn't even notice that my marriage was going down the drain. My career was more important than my wife. Laura was on that damn ship because she wanted us to spend more time together, to work it out. We talked before hell broke loose and I was ready to change things to make it happen."

The memories brought back the tears, long buried but not forgotten. Furiously the Admiral wiped at her face but to no avail she couldn't stop them.

"One minute we were talking about our future and the next it was over. She died at the first impact. 40 ships and 39 were destroyed. We were hit during the first wave and survived, so many people died, one of them my wife. But I, of all people had, to survive. Wolf 359 is the constant reminder of my failure as an officer and a wife."

"You are punishing yourself for something you didn't have any power to prevent." The Ambassador insisted. "You have to let go. Your father couldn't break you no matter how hard he tried."

"No, he couldn't." Alynna proudly agreed.

"Then don't let the Borg succeed where he failed! Grasp this opportunity and be happy for a change?"

"It's too late. Let's get real. I'm a grumpy old bitch, too obsessed with her job. What could I offer her? She is young, beautiful, smart, vibrant, passionate and so very much alive. I have nothing she could possibly want or need."

"What about your love?"

"She wouldn't want it and frankly I wouldn't blame her. No, Lwaxana. I am what I am. It is too late. But thank you for trying."

"No, my friend, it is never too late for love." Lwaxana whispered at her friend's resigned attitude. A knowing smile played around her lips at the presence she felt on the other side of the door.

"It has only just begun."

* * *

><p>Mother and daughter looked at each other. Gretchen tried to gauge her daughter's reaction at what they had heard. Shock, astonishment, disbelieve and confusion were the most prominent ones. When Phoebe stormed off Gretchen let her go, there was no point in trying to stop her right now.<p>

Dinner was a rather strained affair, despite Lwaxana's best attempts to lighten the mood and soon after the Ambassador left.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thanks to all who read this story and for the kind comments. I am glad you like it and hope you continue reading it. I hope you like where the story goes. Let me know;)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Janeway: Generations<strong>

Chapter 7

There was one more person Lwaxana had to talk to. She instructed her driver to take her to the other house on the Janeway estate. No time like the present.

The youngest Janeway was surprised to find Ambassador Troi on her front steps when she opened the door.

"Lwaxana, is there something you need?"

"Only your patience and your time, dear. May I come in?"

"Of course." Phoebe stepped aside to let the older woman enter.

"I heard there will be a new exhibition in Paris next month. I hope to receive an invitation." Lwaxana said lightly.

"Certainly, but you are not here because of the exhibition." Phoebe had her arms crossed over her chest, trying to figure out why the woman was here.

"Humans. Always so impatient." The Ambassador chuckled, taking in the younger woman's no nonsense pose.

"My daughter has the same annoying attitude."

Gliding over to one of the comfortable looking chairs Lwaxana sat down and waited for Phoebe to take a seat herself before she continued.

"The good Admiral is scared." Lwaxana cut to the chase.

"Oh, please", Phoebe snorted. "That woman isn't afraid of anything."

"But she is, dear. She is scared to death because you make her feel. All those years she tried so hard to bury her feelings and all it took is one young fiery artist and they are back with vengeance."

When nothing was forthcoming from the younger woman, Lwaxana leaned forward in her chair, looking deeply into Phoebe's eyes.

"She intrigues you and you _do_ like her. You are attracted to her and you are falling for her."

"How…?"

"I'm an empath Phoebe, I felt your presence outside the study."

Blushing furiously Phoebe nodded, not trusting her voice.

"And like I said to Alynna, I can feel the tension between the two of you. She is a hard case our Admiral. Given her past, it is not surprising though. But believe me when I say, once you have earned her trust and won her love you will find nobody more loyal, loving, caring and gentle than Alynna Nechayev. When she loves, she loves without reserve. I envy the person who will own her heart because it will be hers completely."

"But she doesn't believe she deserves to be loved." Phoebe was desperate.

"Then make her!" Lwaxana emphasised kindly.

"How?"

"Patience and insistence. You are already half way there, Phoebe. She just doesn't know it yet."

"You make it sound so easy", Phoebe sighed.

"I never said it was." The Ambassador smiled ruefully leaving a bewildered Phoebe standing in her living room not quite sure what to do.

Approaching the unapproachable woman was easier said than done. Given their shaky truce, Phoebe was at a loss how to proceed. True, she was intrigued by the Admiral even more so now since she had gained some insight on the older woman's life and how it had affected her personality. Most astonishing was the fact that Alynna Nechayev found herself unworthy and undeserving of Phoebe's affection.

Underneath the rough exterior was kindness and warmth and after the incident with the would-be assassin Phoebe had also gained a better understanding of Alynna's conduct of her role as a Starfleet officer. Without a moment of hesitation the Admiral had put herself between Phoebe and the perpetrator. The way she had disarmed the man also spoke of a well trained soldier not a mere bureaucrat.

After a lot of thinking and weighing her options Phoebe came to the conclusion that if she wanted to become more than friends with the other woman she should mend fences. Because in all honesty she had to admit that it had been her, who had attacked and accused the older woman every given chance, which in turn had caused the Admiral to react the way she did.

Sighing at her dilemma, Phoebe was determined to talk to Kate at the next opportunity hoping for some advice.

* * *

><p>The next morning brought a contemplative and monosyllabic Admiral Nechayev downstairs. Gretchen knew better than to prod for information deciding that the right moment would present itself. When Alynna returned from her walk Gretchen joined her on the porch with a cool glass of lemonade. Waiting for the right moment to broach the subject of her daughter Gretchen glanced at Alynna and was surprised to a raging storm of emotions in her eyes.<p>

Gretchen was caught off guard by the softly spoken words from the Admiral.

"I intend to return to duty next week."

"What? Does Kate know about it?"

"No", Alynna admitted, "but I will speak to her this evening."

Gretchen's words were out of her mouth before she could even think about it.

"Why are you running away?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me", Gretchen' frustration showed in her tone and the volume of her voice. "You are running, from my daughter and from yourself. Why do Starfleet officers always have to be so stubborn? Is it a job requirement or something?"

"Don't get me wrong, but what the hell are you talking about? Your daughter doesn't even like me, so what is there to run from? And why should I be running away from myself? I know who I am." Alynna was indignant.

"She _does_ like you, a lot actually. Otherwise she wouldn't react the way she does. As for yourself, you believe there is nothing you could possibly give to Phoebe. You think it's too ridiculous to even consider it. But it should be Phoebe's decision, don't you think?"

"How do you..."

"I heard, we heard", Gretchen interrupted, hanging her head in shame. "I am sorry. We didn't mean to eavesdrop on you and Lwaxana. It just happened."

"We?"

"Phoebe and I."

"So that's why she wasn't at the dinner."

At Gretchen's affirmative nod, the Admiral got to her feet and wandered off. Without a word or explanation she left Gretchen on the stairs needing some time and space to think.

* * *

><p>Alynna didn't pay attention to her surroundings and ended up at Phoebe's house. She knew she should be angry at the younger woman but she couldn't bring herself to even feel upset. But a decision had been made on her way. She would leave the Janeway farm tomorrow, her wounds have healed and for the rest of the week she could stay at her house in San Francisco, which was easier to guard than the farm. Should there be another attempt at her life nobody would be in danger. Besides there was no point in pretending that there could be anything between herself and Phoebe, no matter what anybody else thought. Pondering if she should say her good-byes to the younger woman, Alynna decided otherwise and turned around to walk back to the farmhouse.<p>

From her studio Phoebe had been watching the Admiral for some time. She had seen the other woman walk towards her house, she seemed to be deep in thoughts and when she had stared at the building with confused eyes Phoebe knew that it had been unintentional. Phoebe had watched while Alynna stood outside, some inner fight obviously going on inside the Admiral, wondering if the older woman would knock or not. She was surprised when Alynna finally turned and walked away without looking back.

* * *

><p>When Alynna returned to Gretchen's house she used the comm link in the study to inform HQ of her plan to return to San Francisco and to be back on duty at the beginning of next week. Another call to Kate to get a clean bill of health for duty took some convincing. But even Kate had to admit that her health was restored enough to get back behind her desk. When everything was arranged Alynna climbed the stairs to her room to pack her bags and get everything ready to leave early next morning. All that was left to do was thank Gretchen for her hospitality.<p>

The Admiral knew where to find her hostess. At this time of the day she would be in the backyard tending to her flowers, herbs and vegetables.

Gretchen was weeding a flower bed when she saw Alynna exiting through the kitchen. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she could sense a change in her guest's demeanour. The Admiral's eyes were icy and her back ramrod straight, her whole body language was more rigid and distant than it had been over the last few weeks.

Sitting back on her heels Gretchen waited for Alynna join her and tell her what was going on.

"I wanted you to know that I will leave tomorrow morning."

"But you said it would be next week."

"Yes", the Admiral nodded. "But I've thought about it and I have already overextended my welcome. I will spend the rest of the week in my own house in San Francisco. My driver will be here early in the morning."

"It's because of what I said earlier, isn't it?" Gretchen knew it was true but she also knew that Alynna would deny it.

Avoiding the question, the Admiral simply played her trump card.

"You and Kate will be grateful for the privacy. It's important at the beginning of a relationship. So please, I'm glad to be able to help with that."

* * *

><p>At 0600 hours next morning the Admiral's driver was already waiting for her in front of the house. Dressed in her uniform, Alynna stiffly said goodbye to Gretchen and Kate.<p>

Her driver brought her to the Indiana station and from the San Francisco station she took a cab to her house in the bay area. When Alynna entered her empty house she breathed a sigh of relief. Walking towards her backyard doors she opened them to gaze out over the bay. It had always brought her calm but today her troubled thoughts wouldn't rest.

All she could think of was a certain feisty artist with blazing green eyes and a captivating smile. Shaking her head the Admiral turned to her study to work on some reports and to keep those pictures at bay.

* * *

><p>Determination was guiding Phoebe's steps as she walked towards her mother's house in the late morning. She needed to talk to Kate and then to Alynna. No matter what, she knew she had to try and find out what was really going on between her and the Admiral.<p>

Phoebe joined her mother and Kate in the kitchen where she greeted them with a kiss on the cheek. Taking her seat next to Kate, Phoebe thought it best to cut to the chase without beating around the bush.

"Doctor Admiral I want to ask you something."

Grinning at the familiar nickname Kate looked expectantly at the younger woman.

"It's about Admiral Nechayev."

Kate snorted because she had known would be more questions sooner or later, especially after the fact that both Janeway women had listened in on the conversation between Alynna and Lwaxana.

"Look Phoebe", Kate took one of the artist's hands and squeezed it gently. "Why don't you ask Alynna all the questions you have. It is her life after all, you are interested in. So it would only be fair to ask her about it. I can't guarantee though that she will answer them. She is a very difficult person, to say the least, but somehow I suspect she might let you in."

Thinking about Kate's advice Phoebe looked at her mother for confirmation and when Gretchen agreed with a nod Phoebe knew she should do as Kate said.

"Maybe you are right. Where is she?"

"San Francisco." Gretchen simply answered.

"What?"

"She returned to her own house this morning."

"Why?"

"Because she is afraid", Kate softly smiled.

"You are the second person to say that", Phoebe stated with confusion.

"Hard to believe, I know", Admiral Pulaski confirmed. "The fearless Admiral Nechayev who could reduce a seasoned Captain and one or the other fellow Admiral to a quivering mess is afraid of an artist. Not that she would ever admit it, mind you, but I've known her for a long time and I've seen how she acted around you. She is so damn frightened that the only way she knows how to react is to run, run away from her own feelings and from you."

"But nothing whatsoever happened. Most of the time all we ever did was fight." Phoebe was astonished again.

"Well, make it an pre-emptive strike."

"What should I do?" Phoebe was unsure now what to do.

"The question is, dear, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I thought I did, but I am not so sure anymore."

Lost in thoughts the younger woman left the kitchen and wandered out of the house to sit on the swing on her mother's porch.

It was all such a terrible mess. The Admiral had left because of her and she didn't know what she wanted. No, she did know. She wanted to talk to the other woman but was afraid of rejection. Funny though, when she thought of it, rejection was the same thing Alynna feared, wasn't it? At least she had said so to Ambassador Troi. Alynna Nechayev was a difficult woman, she was beautiful, charming and funny, but she was also loyal, strong willed and goal oriented. Her devotion to her duty was unrivalled. If Lwaxana was right she was all Phoebe ever wanted in a lover. What a mess, indeed.

Gazing over the vast land that stretched outside her mother's house Phoebe didn't hear Gretchen join her on the porch. She sat down next to her daughter, put an arm around Phoebe's shoulder and drew her into her body.

The artist snuggled into her mother's side with her head against her shoulder and felt calmed by her mother's presence. Gretchen kissed the top of her daughter's head before she laid her cheek against Phoebe's head.

"I don't know what to do, mom", Phoebe sighed.

"I know, baby."

"My head says stay away, she is Starfleet but my heart says go for it, it's the best thing that will ever happen to you."

"Tough decision." Gretchen had to agree. "I am surprised, sweetheart. you never questioned your heart. That is something your sister would do, not you. Why now?"

Phoebe looked into her mother's warm grey eyes.

"Remember when that guy found her here? I was frightened to death. Not for myself but for her. This villain had a phaser while she had nothing to protect herself and she just stood up to him as if it was nothing."

"That's who she is and that's what she regards as her duty. Being a Starfleet officer means protecting those who can't protect themselves." Gretchen knew it was a hard lesson to learn for those who loved an officer.

"I know, mom. That is what frightens me so."

"The question is, darling, do you feel she is worth it? Because loving her will ask a lot from you."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Janeway: Generations**

Chapter 8

Having worked all morning and into the early afternoon Admiral Nechayev felt tired and drained. Her body was still recuperating from the injuries and the emotional turmoil wasn't helping either. After a light salad with white bread she took a nap on the couch in her living room. Alynna had hoped for some peace but even her dreams were invaded by the images of a certain green eyed artist. Half an hour later she was roused from an uneasy sleep and a grumpy Admiral went to open the door.

"What?" A bad-tempered Admiral barked when she opened the door.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Admiral." Phoebe smiled, seeing the other woman's sleepy appearance.

"What do you want, Miss Janeway?"

"May I come in?" Phoebe was unfazed by the Admiral's use of her second name again.

"If you must." Stepping back Alynna allowed the younger woman to enter.

Leading Phoebe into her living room the Admiral waved towards the couch and for Phoebe to take a seat while she herself remained standing in front of the French windows.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Too late now. So, what can I do for you?" Nechayev hoped to get rid of the younger woman as soon as possible. Dreaming of her was one thing but having Phoebe in her home, looking as beautiful as she did, was something else.

"We need to talk." Phoebe was determined to not let the Admiral's attitude get to her.

"About?"

"Us."

"Us?" Alynna was surprised. "There is no us! There is you and there is me, but most certainly no us! If that is all, I would like you to leave."

Taking a deep breath Phoebe did all she could to not shout at the older woman. Of course there was, how could Alynna not see that? Why was the woman so damn stubborn? Getting to her feet Phoebe crossed the room to stand in front of the Admiral and looked into her clear blue eyes. Gone was the warmth she had come to expect when gazing into those eyes. All she could see now was a coldness that would have made her shiver if Phoebe didn't know better. She knew it was Alynna's way to protect her from getting hurt.

"I will, don't worry." Phoebe softly said, her own eyes reflecting the sadness she felt. "As for the us, you can't deny there is an us because I know there is."

Raising an eyebrow at the presumptuous woman, Alynna Nechayev was determined to not give in to her feelings. She linked her hands behind her back, straightened to her full height so she was towering over the younger woman before Alynna put more ice into her voice.

"Even though you obviously have the habit of listening in on other people's conversations doesn't mean you know me. You don't, so don't pretend otherwise. As for me being a bitch, I have told you the first time we met I know who I am and what I am and to be honest I do not care what you think of me. As for the 'us' there never was and there never will be an 'us'. Now I would appreciate it if you leave. You know the way out, good afternoon, Miss Janeway."

Phoebe closed the distance between them and cupped Alynna's face in her hands before she put the gentlest of kisses on Alynna's lips. She brushed her lips a second time softly over Alynna's to savour their texture and taste. Then she finally let go and without a further word she left.

The Admiral turned towards the window with unseeing eyes, waiting for the front door to close before she gave in to the tears. No sob could be heard, no shaking of the shoulders could be seen, silently the tears were running down her cheeks, unrestrained and unhindered. She closed her eyes and the memory of the hurt look on the younger woman's face at her cutting words made the tears run even faster.

Suddenly a thought hit Alynna full force, she had not been rejected quite the contrary. The younger woman had offered her love, she had not rejected her. Could it be? No, impossible. But she had kissed her, not once but twice. What did it mean? There was only one way to find out.

The Admiral ran out of the house and looked frantically for the artist. She spotted her down the street getting into a cab.

"Phoebe, wait!" Alynna's voice carried all the way to the younger woman, who stopped mid-motion when she heard her name being called. Phoebe let the cab drive away and waited for Alynna to catch up with her.

Coming to a hold in front of the artist the Admiral had to catch her breath, before she could say what was on her mind.

"What is it, Admiral? I really don't feel up for another lecture."

"No", Alynna panted. "Please, I ... You were right, about us, I mean. Please, come back so we can talk. Please."

Not sure if she could trust her voice, Phoebe nodded her consent and followed the older woman back to her house.

* * *

><p>Back in the Admiral's living room, Phoebe decided to wait for Alynna to speak first. After a deep breath the Admiral turned towards the younger woman and swallowed hard.<p>

"I apologise for my earlier words. They were uncalled for, you meant well and all I did was hurting you. I am deeply sorry."

"It's all right", Phoebe turned to her side, and her right leg rested bent on the couch while her right arm rested on the back, her hand slightly touching the Admiral's shoulder.

"But can you tell me why?"

Sighing at the softly spoken words, Alynna looked at the folded hands in her lap.

"Because I have been Admiral Nechayev for so long that I don't know how to be Alynna anymore." Alynna whispered heart brokenly.

"I've seen glimpses of Alynna and like her a lot. And I have to admit, to my own surprise, I also like Admiral Nechayev."

"You do?"

"I do", Phoebe confirmed with a tender smile. "Why else would I be here?"

"I wonder why because I am a foolish old woman." The Admiral said ruefully.

"Look at me." Phoebe softly pleaded. When the Admiral refused to do so, Phoebe scooted closer and with a gentle finger under her chin she guided Alynna's face up. Alynna's eyes were closed though and Phoebe couldn't help but smile at the stubbornness.

"Alynna, look at me, please." It was the softness of the command that made Alynna obey without a second thought.

"You are neither old nor are you a fool. I know you are scared and I think that at least to some degree I can understand why."

"You can?"

"Yes and I would like to show you that you do not need to be afraid of me."

"How?" Alynna whispered huskily.

Phoebe simply showed her. She leaned forward with one hand on the older woman's cheek and the other at the base of her neck she captured the Admiral's soft lips in an equally soft kiss. Soon the kiss turned slightly more passionate and Alynna drew back with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just too much too fast."

"It's okay." Phoebe smoothed her thumb over Alynna's lower lip, leaning their foreheads together. "We'll take it slow."

"Thank you", Alynna whispered. "So, uhm... would you like to have dinner with me on Saturday?"

"Why, Admiral?" Phoebe laughed "Are you asking me on a date?"

Alynna blushed an endearing shade of red because she was nervous as hell. "Yes. I mean I would understand if you would prefer not to be seen with me..."

A soft finger against her lips stopped her ramblings.

"I would very much like to go out with you. And for the record, I would be honoured to be seen with you. Why would you even say that?"

"Well, I am an officer with or without my uniform people do recognise me. And given your dislike for Starfleet I thought, well, you'd prefer to keep it quiet."

Smiling at Alynna's bent head and her insecurity, Phoebe put a finger under her chin to raise her head again to look into her beautiful eyes.

"I like you, even when you are an idiot."

Leaning in again Phoebe brushed her lips over Alynna's. This kiss lasted longer this time and turned more passionate with each passing minute. They only broke apart when air became an issue.

"Wow." The artist breathed with a smile on her lips.

"Wow, indeed."

"I should go now."

"I will be at your house at eight on Saturday." Alynna said solemnly.

"I can't wait", Phoebe pecked her on the lips before she left.

Falling back against the couch after the younger woman was out of the door, Alynna couldn't keep the smile from her face that was tugging on her lips. She was still afraid but somehow she was convinced it was the right thing to do. The usually patient Admiral Nechayev felt herself getting impatient for the first time in her life. Saturday evening couldn't come soon enough as far as Alynna was concerned.

* * *

><p>On Saturday the Admiral was frantically searching her closet to find the proper clothes to wear. She couldn't possible wear uniform on their date. This would certainly not do, no way. Nothing too formal but also not too casual. Sighing at her dilemma Alynna sat down on her bed and stared into her open closet.<p>

The Admiral finally settled on a dark blue suit, a white shirt and flat black shoes. Sadly enough though she couldn't leave her comm badge at home but decided to put it in the breast pocket of her jacket, so it wasn't visible.

She took a cab to the San Francisco transport station and made the driver stop at her favourite florist's to buy a simple long stemmed dark red rose. In Indiana she took another cab to Phoebe's house.

Delicate rose in hand Alynna exited the cab with a nervously pounding heart. After ringing the door bell Alynna didn't have to wait long for her date to open the door. Light from inside the house was illuminating the younger woman and the Admiral couldn't help but get lost in the vision before her.

Phoebe's long red hair was pinned up with some tendrils falling softly to her shoulders. She wore a dark green summer dress that came half way down her calves and showed enough cleavage to let your eyes linger. A long cream coloured shawl was carelessly draped around her shoulders to ward off the chill of the early summer night and her feet were adorned by sandals.

When she saw the Admiral Phoebe's face turned into a warm smile and she stepped out to greet the older woman with a kiss.

"Hi!" Phoebe greeted huskily. Stepping back with her hands still on Alynna's jacket lapels Phoebe took in the older woman's appearance.

"You look very handsome tonight, Admiral."

"Thank you." Glad that she had made the right decision, Alynna presented Phoebe with the red rose. "You on the other hand look absolutely gorgeous."

Phoebe took the rose, put her left hand behind the Admiral's neck and drew her down for another, more intense, kiss.

* * *

><p>Alynna extended her hand to help the younger woman out of the cab and wasn't all too surprised when Phoebe refused to let go when they entered the restaurant. Alynna usually wasn't comfortable with any public display of affection but didn't mind when Phoebe held her hand, because it felt really nice.<p>

The Admiral had known the owner for over a decade now and he led them to a quiet table in the back. When she held the chair for the younger woman, Phoebe couldn't help but smile at the Admiral's constant chivalrous behaviour. She should have known that Alynna would act this way, given the other woman's attitude she shouldn't be surprised at all. Fact was, she simply wasn't used to it. Catching Phoebe's smile Alynna wondered what it was about.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all", Phoebe put her hand over Alynna's where it rested on the tabletop. "Quite on the contrary. You make me feel special."

"Good."

The food was delicious and the wine was equally excellent but the company was even better. Both women had a wonderful evening, enjoying their first date tremendously.

While they had coffee and dessert a very well dressed man stopped at their table.

"Phoebe, what a pleasant surprise!" The good looking, tall stranger grabbed Phoebe's hand and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Peter", Phoebe was surprised as well as a little bit annoyed.

Alynna had gotten to her feet when the man had hijacked Phoebe's cheek, waiting to be properly introduced.

Phoebe could sense the older woman's apprehension and turned her attention to her.

"Alynna, this is Peter Mitchell whose gallery is hosting my exhibition next month. Peter meet Admiral Alynna Nechayev."

Shaking the offered hand Mitchell looked curiously at the Admiral when suddenly recognition dawned on his face.

"Of course. Admiral Nechayev, Starfleet's very own iron lady. No offence."

"None taken." Alynna inclined her head she had been called worse after all. She felt an instant dislike of the man mostly because she didn't like the way he was looking at Phoebe. His eyes were undressing the younger woman. When the Admiral's eyes turned cold as ice, Phoebe sensed the subtle change in the older woman's demeanour and decided it was time to get rid of Mitchell.

"It was nice to meet you, Peter. Would you excuse us?" The artist smiled pleasantly.

"Certainly. Ladies." He left their quiet corner and Alynna sat down again.

"I'm sorry", Phoebe felt the need to apologise.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Alynna sounded slightly distant while she refused to meet the younger woman's eyes.

When she felt a warm smooth hand covering her own again Alynna looked up and found gentle green eyes gazing worriedly at her.

"What is it?" Phoebe knew something was wrong.

"Nothing." Alynna didn't want to give in to her own petty insecurities and jealousy. She didn't want to ruin their evening.

"Would you like to go for a walk on the pier?"

Deciding to let it go for now the artist smiled and nodded her assent.

Even though it was a pleasant night not many people were out taking a walk. Strolling down the pier hand in hand both women were lost in their own thoughts. They found a bench and sat down. The slight breeze from the sea was chilly and Phoebe put her shawl across their laps while Alynna shrugged out of her jacket to put it around Phoebe's bare shoulders.

The Admiral put her arm around Phoebe's shoulder to draw her closer and Phoebe snuggled into the older woman's body enjoying the warmth and smell of her perfume. Letting her head rest against Alynna's shoulder, Phoebe put her arm across Alynna's belly and sighed contentedly.

"You all right?" The Admiral asked against Phoebe's hair.

"Perfect." The artist smiled when she felt lips being pressed into her hair.

When it became too chilly to stay any longer they decided to make their way back. Alynna brought Phoebe home and after many kisses they parted with the promise to meet for lunch the following week. That night both women fell asleep each with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The following Monday the Admiral was back behind her desk at the HQ again which brought a whirlwind of activities for her. Her desk was nearly invisible under the amount of reports piling up and the meetings she had to attend seemed to go on forever.<p>

At 9 p.m. she finally called it quits, with bone tiredness she went home to her empty house. The last few weeks at the Janeway farm and her new relationship, even though it was in its early stages, made the loneliness and emptiness of her home nearly unbearable.

She was pondering if she could call Phoebe. Giving in to her desire Alynna went to her study and called the artist. She didn't have to wait too long before Phoebe's paint smeared face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Admiral", Phoebe smiled.

"Hey, yourself. Are you still working?"

"Yup. I have to get three more paintings ready for next month. And thanks to you my creativity is flowing high at the moment."

"Well, I am glad I could be helpful." Alynna smirked.

"I wanted to thank you for the wonderful evening. I really enjoyed myself."

"You are welcome. So did I."

Phoebe noticed the fatigue in the older woman's eyes, even though she tried to hide the exhaustion which was clearly visible if you cared to look. Alynna had a high profile job and the artist was sure that after such a lengthy absence she must be swamped with work.

"Listen, I am in San Francisco on Wednesday what about our lunch date then?" Phoebe suggested.

"Sounds fantastic."

"Great. Now get some sleep!"

"Is that an order?" Alynna raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Do I have to make it one, Admiral?" Phoebe smiled softly.

"No. Good night, Phoebe."

"Good night, Alynna."

* * *

><p>Phoebe was on her way to the HQ feeling slightly nervous because she didn't know what to expect. Here the older woman wasn't just Alynna, here she was Admiral Nechayev and Phoebe knew this made a whole lot of a difference.<p>

She took a deep breath when she stepped through the doors of the HQ and made her way to Alynna's office. The Admiral's aid was sitting behind her desk and looked expectantly at her when she stopped in front of her desk.

"Miss Janeway", the Lieutenant greeted her.

"Hello, I have an appointment with the Admiral."

"Yes, ma'am I know. The Admiral is still in a meeting, but I'm sure it will be over soon. Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No, thank you. I'll just sit down over there and wait." Phoebe pointed to the couch on the opposite wall.

"As you wish, ma'am."

With a sigh Phoebe went over to the couch and took a seat. She thought of the last time she had been called ma'am, if ever. Starfleet officers, she shook her head, were always so stiff and formal. Well, not always. While she was reliving pleasant memories from her date with Alynna, the door to the Admiral's office burst open and an angry man stood in the door.

Before he finally left he shouted back into the office.

"This isn't over, Nechayev, not by a long shot!" He slammed the door with a loud bang.

Looking uneasily at the Lieutenant Phoebe wasn't sure what to do. Should she knock or should she wait for the aid to announce her presence? Obviously the Lieutenant didn't know either because she simply shrugged her shoulders leaving it up to her.

Phoebe decided to be brave, so she got up and knocked. When there was no reply she knocked again and was more than startled when she heard Alynna's irritated and angry voice barking through the closed door.

"What?"

Gently Phoebe opened the door and tentatively stepped into the office. Alynna stood in front of the large window, her back to the door, her hands linked behind her back, her body rigid and tense.

"What is it?" The Admiral barked at the intruder, the annoyance and anger over the recent conversation still detectable in her voice.

"Uhm ... hi?" Phoebe swallowed nervously and waved shyly at the furious woman.

Alynna whipped around and shot daggers at the intruder. She closed them, took a calming breath and when she opened them again the ice was replaced by the warmth Phoebe had come to know.

"Hello! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Alynna's pose began to relax slowly, but she kept her distance, unsure how to greet Phoebe.

Sensing the insecurity in the older woman Phoebe knew it was up to her. She went over to Alynna and simply embraced her. She felt the tension in the Admiral's body but refused to let go and slowly the other woman relaxed. Alynna's arms went around Phoebe and she carefully leaned into the embrace. Phoebe closed her eyes, glad that she had taken the chance.

When she heard the younger woman's content sigh Alynna tightened the embrace, revelling in the warmth and comfort she found in Phoebe's arms.

"It's okay", Phoebe soothed the Admiral's fears. "Tough day?"

"Horrible day." Alynna admitted. "But that's no excuse."

Holding the older woman at arm's length Phoebe looked into troubled eyes.

"Hey. I'm a big girl, I'll live. And it's not as if you knew it was me."

Shaking her head 'no', Alynna didn't trust her voice.

"Come on, Admiral, I'm hungry. You promised to feed me." Phoebe grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the office.

"That I can do." With a smile the Admiral followed the younger woman, glad to be forgiven.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Janeway: Generations**

Chapter 9

The Admiral took Phoebe to her favourite restaurant near the HQ where they enjoyed a wonderful lunch. Phoebe told Alynna about her work for the exhibition but soon discovered that the older woman wasn't really following the conversation.

Putting her hand over Alynna's Phoebe startled the Admiral from her thoughts.

"What is it? You seem distracted."

Looking into a pair of concerned green eyes, Nechayev felt guilty for being so inattentive.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"You are not", Phoebe assured her with a squeeze of her hand, "you are worried. Maybe it helps if you talk about it. I'm a good listener, you know."

The Admiral looked into the artist's eyes and realised the offer was genuine. Maybe it wasn't too bad to share the burden for a change. But did she have the right to do so? They have known each other for such a short time, Alynna wasn't quite sure if she already had the right to share the hardships of her job. As tempting as it was, she wasn't ready.

Phoebe could see the fight going on within the other woman. While her expression remained neutral her eyes gave her away. Alynna's eyes showed the internal struggle if she should share or keep everything to herself.

"Hey", Phoebe softly smiled. "You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't want to."

"It's not that, it's just I..." Alynna sighed at her inability to explain what was going on.

"I understand, I do. I just want you to know that I am here and I will listen. Okay?"

"Yes. Thank you." Now it was Alynna's turn to smile one of her rare, soft smiles.

"You are welcome. Finish your lunch, Admiral!" The artist ordered gently.

"Yes, ma'am!" The older woman laughed.

Rolling her eyes at Alynna, Phoebe was glad that they had mastered another hurdle in their blossoming relationship and that the Admiral hadn't simply withdrawn but had at least tried. Maybe today wasn't the day but Phoebe was convinced it would come.

After their lunch Alynna accompanied Phoebe to the transport station to return to Indiana. Unsure how to say their goodbyes in public the artist decided a kiss on the older woman's cheek wasn't too much but would let Alynna know how much she cared. Phoebe knew it was the right decision when she saw the warmth in the other woman's eyes.

Before she stepped on the dais Phoebe, in her mother's name, invited Alynna to dinner on Saturday, which the Admiral gladly accepted.

* * *

><p>When she returned to her office the Admiral had to attend a meeting with the board of Admirals regarding the demilitarised zone. It went on for hours but to Alynna's dismay most of her colleagues saw a bigger problem in the Maquis than the Cardissians. Although she had been one of those responsible for the Federation-Cardassian treaty after the war she didn't trust them one bit. Obviously her fellow Admirals could be more easily swayed. It was decided to uphold the treaty and concern themselves with the Maquis who were their only chance to get the full picture of what was going on, at least in her opinion. It looked as if only a few saw the things her way. The meeting was adjourned and Owen Paris, Jeremy Ross and Kate Pulaski followed Alynna to her office.<p>

The four Admirals shared a good whiskey with equally worried faces. None of them was in the slightest convinced that the right decision had been made.

"Jellico got his way after all", Admiral Ross broke the silence.

"It seems so, yes." Nechayev had to agree.

"What are we going to do now?" Owen Paris asked worriedly.

"What can we do, Owen?" Jeremy Ross' words were harsher than intended. "The decision has been made, end of the story. All we can do now is stick to it."

"Alynna", Paris turned to an awfully quiet Admiral Nechayev, "surely you don't agree. There has to be something."

Regarding the man with an icy glare Alynna Nechayev did of course not agree but to do so was too dangerous for all of them. What had to be done she had to do alone.

"Jeremy is right, Owen", Nechayev confirmed. "The board made it very clear where our priorities lie now and we have to obey."

"Well then." Admiral Paris bid his good night and together with Admiral Ross they left Kate and Alynna to themselves.

"Okay, spill it! You're thinking of something, I can see it in your face." Kate wanted to know as soon as they were alone.

"Kate..." Alynna's voice made it clear it was a warning to let it go but the good doctor was having none of it.

"Don't Kate me, Alynna! We are friends and as your friend I'm telling you you can't always do everything on your own. So tell me about your plan!"

Sighing at her friend Alynna knew that Kate was right, she was just used to being a lonely fighter but it felt good to know that she didn't have to be. Nearly as good as it had felt when Phoebe had offered to share with her. The thought of the young artist brought a smile to the Admiral's face and melted away the ice in her eyes.

"All right, my friend." Alynna finally gave in. "It is my intention to visit DS9 as soon as Jellico is back and have a nice little chat with Commander Sisko. There are certain things he should know that I'm aware of and to assure him of my support."

"I'm coming with you. My presence will make it less suspicious." Kate's tone broke no argument and Alynna knew it would be pointless to even try.

"All right."

"Good. Now that it is settled, when will we start?"

"In about four days. The Sovereign has to be contacted, I have to make a few preparations and need to round up things here."

"Right, so have I." Kate got to her feet. "It's getting late. Gretchen is expecting me for dinner. Will you be there on Saturday?"

"Of course, I wouldn't dare miss it." Alynna smiled.

"Good night, Alynna!"

"Good night, Kate!"

Admiral Nechayev knew she was in for another long night. She returned to her desk, sent her aide home and started on her work before the journey to DS9.

* * *

><p>On Saturday afternoon the USS Sovereign entered earth orbit and Admiral Nechayev met with the Captain of her flagship. Plans were discussed and preparations were finished. The crew was granted shore leave until Sunday 2000hours.<p>

Alynna was already running late for her dinner and left Captain Hitochi to tie the last few knots herself.

"Make sure everything is ready to depart on Monday 0800hours, Captain."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, by the way, Admiral Pulaski will accompany us." The Admiral added.

"Understood."

"Well, then, I see you on Monday, Captain." Alynna got up from behind her desk and led the Captain to the door.

"Aye, Admiral."

"Good night, Captain."

On her way out Captain Hitochi stopped and turned one more time. Looking at the Admiral before she found the courage to say what was on her mind.

"May I say Admiral, it's good to have you back on board again."

Alynna smiled at the honest joy in the Captain's voice. The crew of the Sovereign were her most trusted and loyal officers. Ever since she had been the Captain of the ship Admiral Nechayev made sure they knew how appreciated they were. They never neglected to show the fondness for their commanding officer in return.

"It's good to be back again. At least for a little while." Nechayev smirked.

"Good night, ma'am." The Captain left and the Admiral hurried to get to her dinner invitation.

She hated being late, especially this time. Alynna didn't have time to shed her uniform; those were the times when she loathed being a Starfleet officer and an Admiral.

* * *

><p>When Alynna arrived at Gretchen's house Phoebe was already waiting for her. The younger woman didn't seem angry though. Climbing the stairs with an apologetic expression Alynna was relieved when Phoebe smiled at her.<p>

"Hi", the artist welcomed the older woman. Phoebe was glad to see Alynna, she was more than glad, she was actually happy.

"Hey", the Admiral greeted tentatively, standing on the porch a few feet away from the swing.

"I apologise."

"What for?" Phoebe was confused.

"For being late, for still wearing uniform, for not bringing you flowers, for being me." Alynna sighed.

Alynna found her boots most intriguing and hadn't noticed that Phoebe had gotten up from her seat and was now standing in front of her. When she felt a warm tender hand on her cheek she looked up and got lost in two pools of emerald warmth.

"You are here now that's all that matters and all I need." Soft lips covered her own and Alynna felt herself getting lost in their kiss. The artist deepened the kiss and it soon became more passionate. Finally they had to break apart for air and Phoebe led Alynna to the swing.

They sat down and the younger woman snuggled into Alynna with her head on the Admiral's shoulder and her arm across the older woman's waist. A content smile stole over Alynna's face when she put her arm around Phoebe's shoulder and rested her head on top of Phoebe's.

Inhaling the older woman's scent Phoebe closed her eyes to enjoy their closeness, listening to the steady beat of Alynna's heart.

* * *

><p>Dinner still took some time but Gretchen wanted to see if Alynna had already arrived. When she reached the front door, she found it open and only the screen door closed, which was not surprising given the mild evening. What came as a surprise was the picture of the two women on the porch swing.<p>

Her fiery, feisty daughter was resting in the arms of Starfleet's most feared Admiral. While said Admiral had the most blissful smile on her face. Gretchen thought they looked good together, there was a certain calmness surrounding them. Maybe, just maybe, her stubborn, wilful daughter had finally found what she had been looking for.

* * *

><p>With a slight shake of her head Gretchen returned to the kitchen. Kate stood at the stove, an anxious expression on her face.<p>

"Darling, are you sure I'm doing this correctly?" The doctor asked unsure.

Embracing Kate from behind Gretchen rested her head on the other woman's shoulder to peer into the pot.

"You are doing great, my love." Gretchen whispered softly. Giving Kate a soft squeeze and kissing her neck she let go of her and took over.

"So, did Alynna arrive?" Kate asked before she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Yes."

"Where are they?"

"Outside. They need some time to themselves." Gretchen looked wistfully. "Give them about ten minutes and then get them, would you?"

"Of course, darling."

As it turned out, it wasn't necessary to fetch the two. Hunger and the delicious smell emanating from the kitchen drove them inside soon enough. The atmosphere at the dinner table was relaxed and the conversation was filled with laughter. The food was excellent and they all had a most wonderful time.

* * *

><p>Soon after dessert Gretchen and Kate excused themselves and retired to their room which left Phoebe and Alynna alone in the living room.<p>

Adding another log to the fire Phoebe crouched in front of the hearth rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans. From her place on the couch Alynna watched the younger woman, clearly sensing her nervousness which added to her own.

"I have to return to San Francisco." Alynna suddenly blurted.

"No, please!" Phoebe scrambled to her feet and rushed over to the couch, kneeling down in front of the Admiral, her hands lightly resting on the older woman's thighs.

"Please, stay! I know you are not ready and to be quite honest neither am I. This isn't something casual for me but I would like you to stay. I want to sleep in your arms tonight. Aly, please!"

Smiling at the younger woman's nickname, the Admiral covered Phoebe's hands with her own.

"Are you sure, darling?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

Phoebe stood and extended her hand. When Alynna took it she led them outside to the Admiral's hovercraft to drive them to Phoebe's house.

* * *

><p>Using the replicator in Phoebe's house Alynna got a light blue pyjama for herself before she entered the bathroom to change. When she returned to the bedroom Phoebe was resting against the headboard already waiting for her. Her green nightgown brought out the colour of her eyes which nearly took Alynna's breath away. Phoebe was a vision with her flaming hair and pale skin.<p>

Lifting the covers to invite the older woman in, Phoebe saw the uncertainty in Alynna's eyes.

"Come to bed, Aly, it's late!"

Here it was again this nickname, the Admiral didn't mind though. She quite liked it actually. She climbed into bed next to the red haired beauty and wasn't overly surprised when Phoebe instantly scooted closer and snuggled into her body.

"What's with this Aly thing?" Alynna couldn't help but ask with humour lacing her voice.

"Do you mind?" Phoebe looked worriedly into the older woman's eyes, afraid she might have overstepped some boundaries. It was still early in their relationship, everything was so new.

"Not at all, darling. I guess I'm just not used to it. Nobody ever called me by a nickname."

"Not even your father?"

"Especially not him", the Admiral snorted.

"And your wife?" Phoebe's voice sounded small.

"No, darling, not even her. You are the first and I have to admit I like it." Alynna assured the younger woman.

"I'm glad", Phoebe sighed and put her head back on the older woman's chest.

"So am I, so am I."

Together they drifted off to sleep, safe and secure in each other's arms and the knowledge to have built another part of the fundament of their relationship.

* * *

><p>Waking to the gentle breathing of another human being was an unfamiliar concept for the artist. But other than that it felt wonderful. Phoebe turned and was delighted to find Alynna still fast asleep. Propping her head on her left palm, she silently observed the other woman, noticing the gentle rise and fall of her chest. One of Alynna's hands was lying on her belly while the other was palm up next to her face.<p>

Her head was slightly turned towards Phoebe and the artist took great pleasure in being able to map Alynna's face with her eyes. Long lashes adorned her eyelids, the lines around her mouth and eyes were smoothed out and the woman looked much younger than her 50 years. She also seemed more carefree in sleep. Phoebe wished she could be like that when she was awake but the artist knew being an Admiral meant stress and worry without end.

She tenderly brushed the hair from Alynna's forehead and softly kissed the spot she had created.

Without disturbing the sleeping beauty Phoebe got out of bed. She showered and dressed into her favourite jeans and shirt before she wrote a note for Alynna, telling her to feel at home and to find her at her mother's house when she woke up.

Although it was fairly early Phoebe knew her mother would already be up. It was a habit of the Janeway matriarch to be up at around six in the morning. Sunday wasn't any different. So it was no surprise for Phoebe to find her mother in the kitchen sipping her first undisturbed cup of coffee.

"Hey, mom." Phoebe kissed her mother's cheek before she grabbed herself a cup.

"Morning, darling." Gretchen was very surprised to see her daughter that early in the morning.

"Isn't it a bit too early for you?"

Phoebe sank into the chair across from Gretchen with a sigh. She took a large swallow of the hot brew, looking awfully like a lost puppy.

Gretchen covered Phoebe's hand with her own, suddenly worried for her little girl.

"What is it, baby girl? Didn't the evening turn out like you expected?"

"It was nice, mom." Phoebe didn't quite know how to tell her mother what was bothering her.

"Nice?"

"Yes." Gretchen was hard pressed not to laugh at her daughter's dreamy expression, wondering if Phoebe knew what her face looked like right at the moment.

"We talked, we cuddled, we kissed."

"But you didn't do **it**." Gretchen cut to the chase.

"**Mom**!" Phoebe nearly shouted.

"What? I didn't raise you to be a prude. So don't pretend otherwise!"

"I know, it's just ..." With a frustrated sigh Phoebe looked into her now empty cup.

"Come on, darling. Let's get comfortable and then have a nice little girl talk." Gretchen stood and led Phoebe to the living room where they settled on the couch.

Gretchen was sitting on the comfortable couch with her daughter's head in her lap softly stroking the unruly red curls.

"Tell me, baby!" Gretchen encouraged.

"Just for the record, no we didn't make love last night. There was a moment when I thought we would but then she nearly bolted from the room and I had to beg her to stay."

Closing her eyes Phoebe remembered the look in the older woman's eyes when she turned from stoking the fire. She had looked very much like a deer caught in the headlights but there had also been something else, an underlying trace of desire and fear.

"Let me guess, you convinced her?" Gretchen took a chance.

"Yes, I did. I even called her Aly." Phoebe smiled at the nickname, which had come naturally.

"And she lets you?" Gretchen would have never guessed the Admiral would agree to such a thing.

"Yes, she likes it."

"Will wonders never cease?"

"Mom!" Phoebe playfully slapped her mother's thigh. "She's not like that."

"I know. To be quite honest, I have always suspected as much." Gretchen thought of the scene she had witnessed only yesterday. Her daughter comfortably snuggled into the woman's side, who everybody called the Ice Queen.

"So what happened or more precisely why didn't anything happen?"

Phoebe sat up and played with her mother's hand that had raked through her hair only moments ago.

Gretchen put two fingers under Phoebe's chin and raised her head to look into her daughter's teary eyes. Now she was worried, maybe she had been wrong all along and her feisty one had changed her mind.

"Baby girl what is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm falling, mom. I'm falling hard." Phoebe got out in a rushed whisper before she flung her arms around her mother's neck, crying hard and not really knowing why.

"There, there", Gretchen softly patted her back trying to calm her daughter down.

So she had been right. Her little girl was falling in love, really falling in love and it scared the wits out of her. Falling for a Starfleet officer was adding to the stress Gretchen supposed.

"I told her it's not casual to me and I want to fall asleep in her arms." Phoebe explained through her tears.

"And did you?"

"Yes. It was wonderful, mom. Waking up next to her was even better."

"Do you desire her?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Then why didn't you make love to her, Phoebe?"

"What if she doesn't feel the same? What if I do something wrong? What if I she finds me lacking? What if..."

"Stop it!" Gretchen finally commanded. "Have you spoken to Alynna about your insecurities and fears?"

A shake of the head was her answer. Sighing at her daughter, Gretchen wondered what had happened to her straight to the point, no-nonsense daughter. Oh, yes, she was falling in love.

"Then talk to her! Tell her and together you will find a way."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thank you, mom. I love you." Kissing her mother's cheek Phoebe got up and flew out of the house. She needed to talk to Aly right now.

"I love you too." Gretchen said into the empty room. Shaking her head the Janeway matriarch climbed the stairs to her bedroom joining her sleeping lover under the sheets, pleased when Kate sought out her body without even waking up.

* * *

><p>When Phoebe returned home she was glad to find Alynna still asleep. Leaning against the door frame she regarded the older woman with soft eyes. She would hold on to this, nothing in her life had ever felt so right. Pushing away from the door frame Phoebe walked towards the bed and sat down next to the sleeping woman brushing her hand through soft blond hair. She smiled when Alynna slowly opened her eyes. A confused set of icy blues settled on her and instantly grew warm.<p>

"Hey", the Admiral croaked sleepily.

"Hey yourself", Phoebe smiled.

When Phoebe's hand came to rest against her cheek Alynna covered it with her own, holding it in place, gently kissing the palm.

"What is it, darling? You look so serious."

"We need to talk, Aly."

"Okay."

Bracing herself for what was to come, the Admiral scooted up to lean against the headboard. Fear was gripping her heart at what the younger woman might tell her. Did Phoebe want to end everything before it even started? Did she change her mind? She wouldn't blame her, being involved with an officer wasn't easy, being involved with her was probably unbearable. She had been late yesterday, she didn't have time to change, in a nutshell she had been just herself. Phoebe had said she didn't mind, maybe she had thought about it and decided the old battle-axe wasn't worth the effort after all.

Phoebe was young and beautiful she could have every man or woman she wanted. Why would she want her? She would hurt, it would be agony but she would live. She was Admiral Nechayev, nothing could bring her down, right? But right now she wasn't so sure anymore.

When Phoebe wouldn't speak Alynna tugged at her hand and encouraged her to come closer. Tugging her head under her chin, Alynna closed her eyes and gently nudged Phoebe to talk to her.

"Tell me!"

"About yesterday, when I said I wasn't ready, it was a lie." Phoebe said in a rush before she lost her courage.

"Go on!" Alynna murmured softly.

"I wanted you so bad it scared me to death. I desire you but I was afraid that if we made love you would be disappointed and..."

Alynna put a finger over Phoebe's lips and gently raised her head to look at her.

"I could never be disappointed, why would you think such a thing?" Alynna was honestly baffled; this was the last thing she had expected.

"Because I've never been with a woman before and you have. And it is so early in our relationship and I want it to be perfect. And what if you find me inadequate? And..."

Before the artist could go any further Alynna covered the tempting lips with her own. To shut her up and to show Phoebe how unfounded her worries were.

When they broke apart Phoebe embraced the other woman and felt a heavy load lifted from her heart at the soft words whispered into her ear.

"When we make love it will be nothing but perfect, my darling. You are a beautiful, gorgeous woman who I desire tremendously. We'll know when it is right, no pressure. I very much enjoy the early stages in our relationship, we are getting to know each other and when we are ready we'll make love and believe me when I say whatever you do will be wonderful."

"Thank you, Aly." Phoebe nearly sobbed at the gentle words.

"Nonsense", Alynna wiped away the tears from Phoebe's cheeks. "Tell me, what would you like to do for the rest of the day?"

"First we could have breakfast and then we could take a walk down to the pond. Visit my mom and Kate for lunch and finally spend some time cuddling before you have to return to San Francisco."

"Now that sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>After a leisurely breakfast the women took a stroll to the pond, holding hands talking and laughing. Each could feel that their bond was slowly growing closer and stronger, enjoying the quiet time and each other's company regretting that those times were too few. Alynna realised as the day wore on that she was falling in love with the younger woman. It was exhilarating and frightening at the same time. The fiery redhead had knocked down all her defences and marched right through her carefully erected protective walls. She felt vulnerable but at the same time elated that a woman like Phoebe was interested in her and desired her. It had been too long since she had felt like that. Maybe Lwaxana was right, maybe this was the best thing that had ever happened to her.<p>

It had been a wonderful day, saying goodbye was therefore bittersweet. Dressed again in her uniform Admiral Nechayev stood at the bottom of Gretchen's porch her arms around Phoebe's waist. The younger woman's hands were linked behind her neck, her fingers played with her hair.

"I should go", regret coloured Alynna's voice.

"I know", Phoebe kissed her passionately. "Please, be careful!"

"I will, I promise." Alynna tightened their embrace one last time before she let go and climbed into her vehicle.

The journey to DS9 would be a long one that was for sure. Sighing at her fate the Admiral started the engine and left the Janeway estate to return to San Francisco and check in with Captain Hitochi to make sure they were right on time with the preparations.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Janeway: Generations**

Chapter 10

On Monday at 0800hours the Admirals Nechayev and Pulaski beamed on board the Sovereign. The Captain and the first officer welcomed them in the transporter room.

"Captain Hitochi", the Admiral greeted.

"Admiral, everything is ready for our departure." The Captain informed them.

"Very well, Captain. Let's head to the bridge then."

"Aye, Admiral."

The turbolift brought them to the bridge and as soon as Admiral Nechayev stepped out of the turbolift a young Ensign announced her presence.

"Admiral on the bridge." This brought everybody to their feet, standing at attention.

"As you were!" She ordered with a smirk.

"Would you do us the honour and give the orders, Admiral?" Captain Hitochi asked.

"Why not?" The Admiral agreed, taking a seat in the Captain's chair which fit like a glove. When she leaned back she looked at the officer at the helm giving her orders.

"Set course to DS9, Lieutenant."

"Course set, ma'am."

"Engage!"

The Sovereign broke orbit around earth and took up its course to DS9. Getting up from the chair she joined Kate and the Captain in the back while the first officer took the vacated chair.

Captain Hitochi led the Admirals to their quarters to give them time to get settled and the Admiral made sure they would talk about their mission at 1000hours.

* * *

><p>After Kate had settled in one of the VIP quarters she joined Alynna in hers bringing a padd from Phoebe with her.<p>

"Everything settled", Kate asked when she entered Alynna's quarter.

"Yes."

"Oh, before I forget, Phoebe asked me to give you this message", Kate handed her the padd and sat down on the couch while Alynna sat behind the desk to look at the padd.

When Phoebe's face came alive on the small screen an involuntary smile stole across the Admiral's features, leaving Kate to wonder if Alynna knew what had just happened.

"_Hello, Aly", Phoebe's eyes sparkled with mischief. " I send you this message to remind you that I miss you already. Please be careful, love! Oh, by the way I forgot to tell you, my exhibition will be opening on Friday. Kate reassured me you will be back by then. I can't wait to see you again. I will meet you there. Wear whatever you feel comfortable with. Bye, love!"_

"Aly, huh?" Kate couldn't help but laugh at Alynna's very becoming blush.

"Yes, well...", an embarrassed Admiral established a comm link to her aide at the HQ. Soon she was looking at the expectant face of Lieutenant Norrington.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"Lieutenant, please make sure Miss Janeway receives a dozen of long stemmed red roses Friday morning."

"Aye, Admiral. What shall be written on the card?" The Lieutenant asked without missing a beat, as if the Admiral sent roses to another woman every day.

"Just my name."

"Which name?"

"What do you mean which name? I only have one name." The Admiral looked confused at her aide. On the couch Kate was rolling her eyes at her friend.

"I mean ma'am", the aide patiently explained, "do you want it formal or more casual?"

"What?" Alynna looked uncomprehendingly at the woman on the screen.

Before Lieutenant Norrington could answer Kate took it in her hands to give the well-meaning aide a break.

"What she means is", Kate clarified, "do you want to send it as Admiral Nechayev or just Alynna?"

"Oh! Alynna of course", Nechayev clarified.

"Or rather Aly?" Kate mumbled sniggering.

"Sign it with Alynna", the Admiral confirmed to her aide before she shot Kate a poisonous look.

"Aye, ma'am."

"Nechayev out."

"What's the matter with you?" Nechayev barked at Pulaski. "I don't appreciate your silly jokes. It's not funny. It's very personal and intimate. Certainly not funny."

"Sorry", Kate apologised. Seeing the hurt look on the other woman's face she realised that she had overstepped an invisible line. Kate had never seen Alynna react that way but she had never seen her friend falling in love either. But then, nobody had ever called Nechayev Aly, not even Laura. Something was completely different this time but in a good way.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was just so unexpected."

"I know", Alynna sighed.

Deciding it best to change the subject Kate cleared her throat before she talked about their upcoming mission.

"So, what will happen when we reach DS9?"

"I will talk to Commander Sisko and I'm afraid I will have to put my cards on the table. But, according to what I know about the Commander, it will be to both our advantage."

"You sure?"

"As sure as I can be. He will not like some of the things I have to say but in the end he will understand." Alynna was convinced.

The journey to DS9 was a pleasant one, Alynna had time to renew the bond with her officers and the crew was happy to have the Admiral on board again. Contrary to everybody else's opinion of the cool and distant woman the crew of the Sovereign held the Admiral in high regards. More than once had her tactical skill saved them from a difficult situation. And more than one member of the crew owed their life to the Ice Queen. The crew of the Sovereign was fiercely loyal to the Admiral and would follow her to the pits of hell if necessary, which they knew could happen any time soon given the situation with the Dominion.

* * *

><p>Commander Sisko was more than surprised when his second in command announced the arrival of the Admirals Nechayev and Pulaski on the station.<p>

"What happened to being the despised hell hole of the quadrant?" Sisko muttered, shortly before the doors to his office slid open and Admiral Nechayev entered in her usual air of arrogance.

"Admiral Nechayev, welcome to DS9", Sisko got to his feet.

"Commander", the Admiral greeted stiffly.

"What circumstances do we owe your visit Admiral?" Sisko wondered.

Ignoring his attempt to small talk, Nechayev countered with a question of her own.

"How was your meeting with Commander Hudson?"

"Enlightening", Sisko tried to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"I bet it was", the Admiral snorted.

"Admiral Jellico informed me that Starfleet isn't inclined to take actions against the Maquis. I can't stop wondering what will happen to the treaty with the Cardassians if we don't."

"What do **you** think, Commander?" Nechayev asked, linking her hands behind her back as she strolled towards the view ports behind the conference table at the other end of his office.

"Permission to speak freely, Admiral?"

"Granted."

"It's a double edged sword. On the one hand I can relate to the Maquis on the other hand I know we have to uphold the policy of the Federation. I'm rather confused and surprised by this decision." Sisko sighed, not quite sure why he was so honest with his superior.

"Understandable. I'm quite sure though Commander Hudson made a strong case for the Maquis."

"I'm not sure I can follow you, Admiral." Sisko tried to play it down.

Whirling around the Admiral raised an eyebrow and with piercing eyes she looked at the Commander.

"I'm neither stupid nor a fool, Commander!" Nechayev clarified. "I know about Commander Hudson and the Maquis."

"But then why...?"

"Because", Nechayev interrupted impatiently, "they are a bunch of hotheads who **do** serve a purpose. But first of all they have to understand, contrary to Admiral Jellico, that we have to uphold the treaty with the Cardassians."

"What do you suggest we should do?" Sisko thought he finally understood where this was heading. Who would have thought? Admiral Nechayev an ally, he would have never thought it possible and yet here they were, a mutual understanding clearly tangible.

Gesturing towards the conference table to take a seat, the Admiral sat at the head and Sisko on her right side.

"Maybe you should ask your second in command to join us, Commander." The Admiral suggested.

When Major Kira took a seat on the left side of the Admiral, Nechayev took a deep breath before she started to explain her proposition, knowing that neither the Commander nor the Major would like what she had to say. It couldn't be helped though.

"Admiral Jellico had been successful in convincing Starfleet Command that we are no longer responsible for the actions of the Maquis and therefore we shouldn't do anything to rein them in. Treaty or no treaty."

"But that is not what you think." The Major stated a mere fact.

"No, it is not. As I mentioned before, the Maquis are hotheads but even I can relate to their reasons and to some degree I agree with them."

"But?" Now it was Sisko's turn to will the Admiral to get to the point.

"But**"**, Nechayev sighed, "we have this treaty and we should uphold it. The Maquis are still citizens of the Federation and their actions are going to start a war with the Cardassian empire sooner or later. And I for one, would prefer it to start later."

"Because you were the one mainly responsible negotiating the treaty." Kira accused the Admiral.

"Because, Major", Nechayev levelled an icy glare at the Bajoran officer, "the Federation isn't ready to fight on two fronts. Not now. We are not ready to face the Dominon and the Cardassians."

"You seem very convinced that we will have to fight against the Cardassians, very much like the Maquis." Sisko observed dispassionately.

"As I said, Commander, I'm not stupid. Knowing the Cardassians like I do, I know there will be no other way. I don't trust them but we can't play the game according to their rules, we have to play it to ours. Therefore, it is imperative for the Maquis to keep a low profile for the time being which will grant us more time."

Leaning back in her chair the Admiral observed the other two officers, digesting her words. She knew it wasn't all she had to say and the next things would be even harder for them to live with, but somebody had to tell the truth, painfully as it might be. She wasn't afraid to do so, she had never believed in mollycoddling those she was responsible for.

"And will we ever be ready?" Sisko asked with trepidation.

"No, but hopefully better prepared." Nechayev stated coolly.

"Both of you should be aware that it is going to get worse before it will get better, especially for this part of the quadrant."

"You mean for us Bajorans." Kira snorted at the Admiral's diplomatic phrasing.

"Yes, Major. Right now Starfleet's main concern is the Dominion. And I'm afraid we all are going to pay a high price. Some higher than others."

"Admiral, may I ask you something?" Kira was curious about the Admiral's motives, she couldn't reconcile the woman before her with the things she had heard about her.

"You may, but I can't promise to answer them." The Admiral's left eyebrow rose expectantly.

"I understand, ma'am. Why are you telling us that? I mean, usually we just have to follow orders and not understand the reasons behind them. Especially the political motivations behind a particular decision."

"Usually I agree with that", Nechayev explained, "but the near future may decide if the Federation will survive or not. It will be tough and will cost us a lot. I believe that everybody should know what the price is going to be if we were to fail, which, by the way, is not an option."

Looking into the Admiral's cool blue eyes the Major found nothing but honesty there. Nechayev was telling the truth and Kira could also detect a trace of worry in those eyes. The Admiral might be a hard one but she had her principles and ideals something which Kira had respect and admiration for.

There was also a certain tone in the Admiral's voice when she spoke about the Cardassinas which Kira recognised. Suddenly it hit her like a ten force phaser beam; Nechayev had experienced the Cardassian's 'hospitality' herself.

"Think about it and talk to your staff!" Nechayev already got to her feet. "We'll meet again tomorrow at 1000hours."

"Ma'am." Both officers stood straight when the Admiral left, exhaling audibly when the doors closed behind the retreating figure of Admiral Nechayev. Both looked stunned at each other, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sisko couldn't help but wonder.

"Let's just say there is more to, what is it you Starfleet call her?" Kira asked thoughtfully.

"Wicked Witch." Sisko helpfully provided, not without cringing because today he had acquired a new respect for his superior officer.

"Right, there is obviously more to the Wicked Witch than you thought."

Turning on her heels Kira left the Commander's office and the man to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>On board the Sovereign the Admiral returned to her quarters and ordered a whiskey which she took to the couch under the view port. Alynna took a large gulp of the drink before she let her head rest against the back of the couch contemplating the recent conversation. Now Alynna was even more convinced that her cause was just. DS9 was their most important outpost, they couldn't afford to give it up so easily and she would fight tooth and nails to keep it.<p>

Today meant a further step in their preparations for the coming war, because she was sure a war was unavoidable. The only question that remained was how the Federation would come out of it. She had meant what she said, Starfleet wasn't ready to engage in a fight against the Dominion not now maybe not even in a year from now but they could make sure to be better prepared.

With a sigh the Admiral got to her feet and walked into the en-suite to shower and change. She was supposed to meet Kate for dinner at DS9 in half an hour.

* * *

><p>The Admirals met at a Bolian restaurant. Kate was already waiting at a corner table with a good view of the buzzing of the arrivals and departures. When Alynna took a seat across from her Kate turned a tired smile at her friend.<p>

"You look quite satisfied, if I may say so." Pulaski couldn't help but tease her fellow officer.

"I am", Alynna admitted. "I believe I will accomplish what I've come for."

"Congratulations." Kate raised her glass to her friend.

"How was your day?"

"Fascinating, informative and wearisome."

"And you liked it."

"I loved it", Kate laughed at Alynna's dry statement, which caused the other woman to smirk in return.

The waitress took their orders and soon the women were fully engaged in a delicious meal. Kate told one or the other funny story she had heard from Doctor Bashir which made dinner even more relaxed.

When they sipped their coffee Admiral Nechayev was surprised to find Major Kira at their table softly clearing her throat to get her attention.

"Major, is there something you need?" The Admiral asked in a crisp tone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, Admiral. But I wanted to talk to you in private, if I may." Kira wasn't in the least put off by the coldness in the Admiral's demeanour.

Pulaski had an idea what this was all about, so she offered the Major a seat.

"Well, then, sit down Major. Coffee?"

"No, thank you, Admiral." Kira took her seat next to Pulaski.

"Well?" Nechayev was getting impatient.

"You know", Kira cut to the chase, "you know and that's why you care enough to tell us."

"Yes." Was all the Admiral said and when they looked at each other an unspoken sympathy passed between them.

"Count me in, Admiral." Kira announced without another thought.

"Thank you, Major." The Admiral inclined her head.

"No, thank **you**_,_ Admiral."

"What for? I didn't do anything and if you remember it was me who negotiated the treaty with the Cardassians in the first place." Nechayev told her bluntly.

"I know, but I also know that you don't trust them and it was you who talked them into accepting the demilitarised zone and handing over this station. I also know why, then and now."

"Pray tell Major, what is it you know?"

"The Admiral the Cardassians had captured during the war was you, wasn't it?"

Nodding her head in confirmation Alynna knew the Major had seen something which caused her to reach out to someone who could relate to her own experiences in the past.

"Be careful ma'am", Major Kira meant well. She had a great deal more respect for the older woman now that she knew for certain.

"The Cardassians don't take it kindly when they are defied."

"I'm aware of that, Major. But I appreciate your concern, which is rather refreshing for a change." Nechayev's smile reached her eyes this time.

"You are welcome, Admiral." Major Kira smiled in mutual understanding.

"Alynna." Nechayev extended her hand towards the Major.

Surprise showed on the Major's face now, which caused Nechayev to smile more fully, she liked to keep people on their toes.

"Nerys." The Major shook the offered hand. Before she could utter another word though her communicator chirped and Lieutenant Dax's voice ordered her to the con.

"I have to go. Admiral Pulaski it was a pleasure meeting you. Alynna." The Major inclined her head.

"The pleasure was mine."

"Nerys." Nechayev bid the other woman good bye.

The Major left and the Admirals were absorbed by their own thoughts before Pulaski broke the silence.

"Looks like you made a friend today."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>When Commander Sisko entered his office the next day he was not at all surprised to find Admiral Nechayev already there. She was gazing out the view port behind his desk, not bothering to turn when he entered.<p>

"So what is your answer, Commander?" Nechayev asked without a greeting.

Sisko thought of Kira's visit to his quarters late in the evening yesterday, he had been thrown off by the Major's change in attitude towards his superior officer. But whatever it was, if Kira trusted Nechayev so did he. He didn't have to like the woman to appreciate her devotion.

"I'm with you in this, Admiral."

Unbeknownst to the Commander a smile formed on the Admiral's face and she felt relieved. It was a risky game, she knew but it couldn't be helped.

"Thank you, Commander." Turning to look into Sisko's eyes, Nechayev could tell he was still not completely convinced.

"I have to warn you, it really will be getting worse before it is getting better. The price we all have to pay is going to be high."

"I am aware of that, ma'am. Major Kira indicated as much, when we talked it over yesterday."

"Yes, I believe the Major has quite a good understanding of the situation." The Admiral had to admit sadly.

"May I ask you something, Admiral?"

"Of course, but I won't promise to answer it."

"Why are you doing this?" Sisko was really eager to know her motives, he didn't ask out of malice just plain curiosity.

"Because somebody has to."

"But you never...", Sisko blurted before he could stop himself.

"I never cared?" Nechayev completed his sentence, sarcasm was lacing her voice.

"That is not what I meant." Sisko felt like a scolded teenager.

"Oh, but it is Commander. I don't blame you. I have never been the touchy, feely type of officer and I never will be, but I know my duty to Starfleet and to the Federation. And contrary to what people believe, I do have a conscience and even something remotely like a heart. The Bajorans need every help they can get, they deserve it, they have suffered enough through the hands of the Cardassians but I'm afraid their ordeal isn't over yet."

"You have my word, Admiral, I will do what I can to convince the Maquis and I will keep you updated on the Dominion."

"Thank you, Commander." The Admiral inclined her head letting her gaze warm considerably and catching the Commander by surprise.

Without another word Admiral Nechayev left Commander Sisko's office and returned to her ship. Kate was already waiting for her and shortly after the Sovereign set course for earth, with a satisfied Admiral on board, anxious to be back on time for an exhibition in Paris.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Janeway: Generations**

Chapter 11

Upon their return to the HQ it seemed impossible for Alynna to neither avoid the reports that needed her attention nor the meetings with her colleagues. It was moments like these when she envied Kate. The good doctor had been able to get off duty an hour after their return, keeping her promise to leave HQ right on time for Paris.

Now it seemed the whole universe was conspiring against Alynna. She had been able to get rid of Owen and Jeremy. But when she thought nothing could stop her from getting ready to leave the Commander in Chief requested her presence in his office.

Although she greatly admired Admiral Henderson Alynna Nechayev thought he was too trusting where the Cardassians were concerned. She knew her visit to DS9 wouldn't be without consequences, now she had to answer to the C-i-C.

Straightening her back and linking her hands behind it Alynna pressed the chime of the Admiral's office. A muffled 'Come in!' was heard through the closed door and granted Nechayev access.

"Sir, you requested my presence." Admiral Nechayev stated coolly.

"Take a seat Admiral!" Henderson, a white haired, broad shouldered man welcomed her.

"Thank you, sir. I prefer to stand if you don't mind." Nechayev declined stiffly.

"Not at all, suit yourself." Admiral Henderson stapled his fingers under his chin and regarded his officer with questioning eyes. He wasn't surprised when Nechayev didn't falter under his scrutiny. He should have known that this wouldn't work with Alynna Nechayev, why he even tried he didn't know. The woman was a master at making people quiver in their shoes herself.

The only reason he had summoned her was Edward Jellico's whining about her recent visit to DS9. The man was a pompous ass but he did have a point, even if Henderson himself didn't like to admit it. Henderson didn't even agree with the decision of the board regarding the Maquis but Jellico had convinced them. Henderson knew Nechayev was right but he couldn't go against the board, at least not officially.

"I take it you just returned from DS9, Admiral?" It wasn't a question at all, more the stating of a fact.

"Yes, sir." There was no point denying it.

"You are aware that Admiral Jellico was anything but pleased when he heard about it. He thinks you went behind his back and against the board's decision on the Maquis."

"He does?" Nechayev raised an eyebrow, not impressed by Jellico's accusation.

"Yes, Admiral", Henderson raised his voice, unnerved by the woman's cool demeanour. How he hated to deal with Alynna Nechayev. This woman was so damn arrogant, self-righteous and ice cold. But what was even worse she was usually right.

"This is serious, Alynna. Because if he can convince the others that you acted contrary to the board's decision you have to suffer the consequences."

"It was not my intention to give that impression. But it is my duty as the one responsible for tactical decisions within Starfleet to keep in touch with the most important outposts. My recent indisposition made it necessary to speak to Commander Sisko in person, because it is my firm believe that the Dominion is planning its next steps."

Henderson couldn't argue with that and neither could the board, Jellico had nothing in his hands. Thank goodness, because if he was honest, Henderson trusted Nechayev with his life, Jellico on the other hand was an unreliable factor. Why the hell did they ever make this man an Admiral?

"And furthermore, sir, Admiral Pulaski found it a good opportunity to compare notes with the chief medical officer on the station. His expertise on the Founders and the Jem Hadar will come in handy in the future."

Kate had assured her that she had no problem to back up Alynna on this. It was her idea after all to accompany her to DS9.

Regarding Nechayev for a few more minutes, Henderson simply sighed; glad that he could dismiss his officer without any reprimands. Nechayev wasn't a fool, she knew her job and even if he didn't like her he had to admit that the woman had nerves of steel. Which didn't mean Jellico and his friends would budge so easily.

"Well, then that's enough for me and of course you are right. Dismissed!"

"Sir!" Turning on her heels, Alynna walked towards the door when the Admiral's voice stopped her.

"Be careful, Alynna, Jellico will not let it go!"

"I know. Thank you, Kenneth."

"Now get out!" Henderson smirked at Nechayev. Yes, he did trust her, more than anybody. Alynna Nechayev's loyalty was never in question.

Turning her steps towards the transporter room within the HQ after she had left Admiral Henderson's office, Alynna knew she was impossibly late for the exhibition. It had started two hours ago, cursing her lateness, the Admiral barked at the Ensign who operated the controls to get her to the Paris station immediately.

* * *

><p>When she exited the station in Paris wearing her uniform made it easy to catch a cab, although she had wanted to change into something more casual for Phoebe's big day. Too late now, again. Alynna could only hope the artist had been sincere when she said she could wear what she felt comfortable in in her message.<p>

"Gallery duPont!" Nechayev ordered the driver briskly.

"Oui, Admiral."

Leaning her head against the back of the seat, Alynna closed her eyes remembering the spark and mischief in Phoebe's eyes when she had listened to her message. All of a sudden Alynna felt tired and old. Who was she to presume she had a right to love and be loved by this beautiful woman.

"Here we are Admiral."

"What?" Jerking from her thoughts the Admiral looked with incomprehensive eyes at the driver.

"Gallery duPont."

"Oh, yes, thank you."

Reluctantly the Admiral got out of the cab. Straightening her uniform tunic she stood at the curb uncertain what to do. She took a few steps towards the gallery's front to get a look of what was going on inside. The large windows gave sight to a brightly lit showroom, full of well-dressed people, sipping champagne and enjoying a wonderful evening surrounded by the finest art.

In the back of the room Alynna spotted Phoebe talking animatedly to the man they had met at their first date. What was his name again? Mitchell, yes, Peter Mitchell. By the way he was looking at the artist it was clear that he was completely enamoured by the artist. And why wouldn't he be?

Phoebe looked radiant, her long, curly red hair flowed down to the middle of her back, the dark green low cut dress she wore clung to her every curve, stopping just right above her knees. She looked gorgeous, beautiful and happy. Alynna couldn't tear her eyes away from the vision when Phoebe laughed at something Mitchell had said, throwing back her head in delight, lightly touching the man's arm.

Swallowing at the lump in her throat, Alynna thought they made quite a dashing pair. What was she doing here?

She was two hours late for this important event, still dressed in her uniform, weary and tired from her journey. What business did she have with someone like this young woman in there? None whatsoever that was what. She was not good at relationship. Better end it before it got too far. Phoebe deserved better than what she had to offer, which wasn't much at all. Being the work obsessed, emotionally retarded old Ice Queen that she was Phoebe could certainly do better.

Turning to leave the Admiral was stopped by a familiar voice coming from the ally at the right side of the gallery.

"Where do you think you are going?"

* * *

><p>Gretchen looked every inch the proud mother that she was. The opening of Phoebe's exhibition was a huge success and Gretchen could tell her daughter was thrilled. The only minor setback was the absence of a certain high ranking Starfleet officer. Although her youngest appeared cheerful and cordial Gretchen could tell that most of it was merely a front. Phoebe's smile didn't quite reach her eyes; in fact they remained sad and kept gazing longingly across the crowd as if she could will the Admiral to appear if she only tried hard enough.<p>

Gretchen wondered what kept Alynna so long; the Sovereign had been back soon enough for her to be able to make it on time. Kate had been to the farm hours before the opening. She had excused her friend but assuring them she would be there. So where was she?

Feeling Kate's hand on the small of her back while her lover was talking to a common friend Gretchen unobtrusively observed the front door when she caught a glimpse of red outside.

Handing her glass to Kate, Gretchen pecked her lover's lips and excused herself. Slipping out the side door to the ally next to the building Gretchen went to the corner looking around, not at all surprised to find Alynna Nechayev standing on the sidewalk gazing inside, a myriad of emotions playing over the Admiral's face.

Given the look on Alynna's face Gretchen had a good idea what was going through the other woman's head. Gretchen rolled her eyes and stepped out of the ally when the Admiral turned to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?"

* * *

><p>Recovering fast Alynna looked at Gretchen with the coldest of eyes, icy blue met soft grey and Gretchen suddenly knew without a doubt why Alynna was called the Ice Queen. But she also knew it was the only way Alynna knew how to protect herself. Only moments ago had she seen love and longing in those blue depths.<p>

When nothing was forthcoming Gretchen sighed at the other woman's stubbornness. Why did certain Starfleet officers always have to make it more complicated than it actually was?

"She waits for you." Gretchen pointed out the obvious.

"She seems quite happy without me."

"Content and satisfied because of the success", Gretchen admitted, "but happy, no. My daughter will only be happy when you join her."

"What makes you so sure?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gretchen was slowly losing her patience with Alynna.

"Nothing is wrong with me, but I have eyes."

"Then for goodness sake use them!"

Not caring about Alynna's reaction she stepped behind the Admiral, with her hands on her shoulders she turned Alynna towards the gallery, keeping her hands where they were and forcing her to take a closer look.

"Look at her! Really look at her." Alynna felt Gretchen's breath on her cheek while the older woman whispered forcefully.

"Her smile never reaches her eyes, can't you see that? All the while she is talking to her guests she constantly observes the crowd and keeps looking towards the entrance expecting to find you there. Only to be disappointed when you are not. Don't tell me you can't see that!"

"Why?" Alynna spoke so softly Gretchen had to strain to hear her.

"Because my strong-headed, outgoing daughter loves you, believe it or not."

"But why?" The Admiral kept insisting.

"Must be your charming personality", Gretchen teased. Turning the Admiral around to look into her pained eyes, Gretchen knew why Alynna had such trouble believing it.

"Stop asking why and simply accept the fact that she does."

"Thank you." Alynna smiled ruefully.

"You are welcome", Gretchen smirked. "No go in and make her happy. I want to see my little girl smile with her eyes."

"Yes, ma'am."

Waiting for Gretchen to return to the party, Alynna observed Phoebe and realised Gretchen was right. How could she have been so blind, not to see Phoebe's constant scanning of the crowd, her polite smiles because that's what people expected. But polite was the only thing they were. She really was an old stupid fool.

* * *

><p>When she spotted Gretchen in the background Alynna knew it was time to join the party. Straightening her back, head held high and with her usual air of self-confidence Admiral Alynna Nechayev entered Gallery duPont.<p>

Clad in her uniform, nearly six feet tall with her classic features and her steel blue eyes Admiral Nechayev was a striking woman. Focusing on the only person she was here for, Alynna waited for Phoebe to acknowledge her presence.

The young artist had given up on the Admiral; convinced the older woman wouldn't keep her promise Phoebe found it easier to turn her back to the entrance. Otherwise she would keep on looking and being disappointed over and over again.

While she was talking to a nice couple that had purchased three of her most expensive paintings Phoebe suddenly felt as if somebody was watching her. The hair on her neck stood and she slowly turned around to find out what was going on.

Phoebe's face went from sad and annoyed to gloriously happy in the blink of an eye when her eyes fell on the uniform clad figure near the entrance. Mumbling her apologies to the couple the artist broke into a short run to cover the distance as fast as possible and flew into the Admiral's arms.

Holding on for dear life with her arms around Alynna's neck Phoebe buried her face in the older woman's neck. Happiness flooded her body when she felt Alynna's arms around her back holding her tight.

"Aly, you came. I was afraid you wouldn't." Phoebe breathed into the blonde hair.

"Oh, darling." Searching for Gretchen over Phoebe's shoulder she found her next to Kate in the back of the room, silently mouthing her thanks to the older woman, before Alynna closed her eyes and revelled in the feeling of Phoebe's body in her arms.

"I missed you", Phoebe had loosened her hold to look into those sky blue eyes she adored so much.

"I missed you, too." Alynna knew it was true; she had missed the younger woman.

"Come", taking hold of the Admiral's hand, Phoebe dragged her along towards the first of a dozen paintings. "Let me show you around."

Alynna had known that Phoebe was a gifted artist, but what she saw now was amazing. Each and every piece showed the essence of Phoebe Janeway, passion, fire, sensuality and true love for her work.

In the far back of the gallery hung a black and white painting of a woman asleep on the couch and Alynna knew with one look that it was her on the day when she had fallen asleep in the study.

For the first time she saw herself through the eyes of her younger lover. She was mesmerised by what she saw.

Alynna felt her eyes welling up, feeling even more foolish than before. This was how Phoebe saw her? So how could she have ever doubted what the younger woman felt for her? Unnoticed and unhindered a tear escaped, running down her cheek.

Seeing the tear on Alynna's face Phoebe felt distressed for her lover, she hadn't meant to cause pain it was meant as a surprise.

"Oh, Aly, please, don't cry. I thought it would make you happy." Phoebe put her palm against Alynna's cheek and wiped away the errand tear.

"You do, darling." The Admiral brought up her hand to hold Phoebe's against her cheek, she turned her head to place a tender kiss on the palm.

"Then why the tears?"

"Because I'm a foolish woman." Alynna admitted ruefully.

"You're no fool", Phoebe cupped her face in her hands, "do you hear me, Admiral? Don't dare say that ever again!"

"I won't, I promise." Alynna smiled at Phoebe's fiercely spoken words.

"Good."

Leaning in to strengthen her point through a passionate kiss they were interrupted when they heard somebody clear their throat behind them.

Turning towards the intruder Phoebe was mentally rolling her eyes at Peter Mitchell, cursing the man's timing.

"Yes, Peter?" Phoebe's frustration was clearly detectable in her voice, although Peter didn't seem offended at all.

"Sorry to disturb you, Phoebe. Admiral. Your presence is needed, somebody is interested in your black and white study."

"It's not for sale, Peter. I've told you already."

"But the offer is too good to let it pass", Mitchell insisted.

"No!"

"All right, you are the artist. Please excuse me, I will inform them of your decision."

Watching the man leave Phoebe finally turned back to Alynna, linking her hands behind her neck and letting her fingers play with the soft blonde hair she found there.

"Now, Admiral, where were we?"

Smiling at the playfulness Alynna put her hands on Phoebe's hips drawing her against her body, she softly pressed her lips against Phoebe's fuller ones. As their kiss grew more passionate they became oblivious to their surroundings, neither of them aware of the person observing them from the shadows of the corner. Hatred and determination was contorting the face of the observer into a grimace.

In the outer showroom of the gallery the arrival of another guest made the party worthwhile for the other attendants. The door opened and revealed a flamboyantly dressed woman, accompanied by a tall fierce looking man as well as a black haired woman with features similar to the first woman.

"Good evening, everybody! What a nice little soiree. Where is our accomplished artist?" Lwaxana Troi asked no one in particular although it was clear that she was waiting for someone to answer her without delay.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Janeway: Generations**

Chapter 12

"Mother, please", Deanna groaned.

"Oh, don't 'mother please' me! Mr Homn", Lwaxana addressed her attendant, "would you please fetch us some champagne."

Nodding his head said Mr Homn glided away to do as he had been asked, leaving mother and daughter on their own, staring at each other.

"Really, Deanna, you didn't have to come if you feel uncomfortable to be seen with me", Lwaxana's tone was laced with hurt.

"I didn't have…", the Counsellor sputtered, "you more or less made it an order, mother."

"Stop this exaggeration. I merely suggested that it would be nice..."

"You never suggest, mother. You simply order", Deanna interrupted with annoyance.

"Ladies, how can I help you?"

Turning towards the male voice, Lwaxana looked him up and down finding him sufficient, although not exceptional.

"I am Ambassador Troi and this is my daughter Counsellor Troi, we are here on behalf of the artist, so where is the delightful young woman?"

"It is an honour Ambassador, I am Peter Mitchell, the owner, Phoebe ..."

Lwaxana didn't listen to him any longer having spotted Phoebe as she rounded a corner in the back.

"Phoebe, dear, there you are!" Ambassador Troi's voice carried over the hushed conversation in the room, causing Phoebe's head to snap up at the mention of her name.

Sighing at her mother's behaviour, Deanna shot Mitchell an apologetic smile before she turned towards her mother and the surprised artist. So this was the infamous Phoebe Janeway, who according to her mother had captured Admiral Nechayev's heart. Deanna knew that her mother owned a few of Phoebe's pictures, the artist had talent and she was beautiful. Admiral Nechayev and Phoebe Janeway, somehow Deanna couldn't quite wrap her mind around it, but stranger things have happened. It wasn't that Deanna didn't like her godmother, she did. She even understood her better than most people and she knew the warm heart under the rough exterior, only few were privileged to see. Watching the artist's surprised face as she was hijacked by her mother she felt sympathy for her. Shaking her head at her mother, Deanna found it prudent to get to know Phoebe and if necessary save her from the force of nature that was Lwaxana Troi.

"Ambassador Troi! What a surprise", Phoebe choked out after she had gotten over her initial shock.

"Why is that, dear? You personally sent me an invitation." Lwaxana smiled charmingly.

"Well, yes, but..."

"Now then, I must say I'm quite impressed by your latest work. It is getting better and better, although I haven't seen much yet. I hope you will show me around later."

"Of course, Ambassador." Phoebe readily agreed, what else could she do.

"No, no. Lwaxana, remember?"

"Sorry, Lwaxana." Phoebe smiled.

"I suppose your charming mother and Admiral Pulaski are attending your exhibition as well? Let's join them, shall we?" She grabbed Phoebe's arm to look for the pair when Mr Homn handed a glass of champagne to his mistress, startling Phoebe by his sudden appearance.

"Have you not forgotten something, mother?" The women stopped at the commanding voice behind them.

"Don't be ridiculous, darling! How could I ever forget you?" Rolling her eyes at her daughter's obvious stupid question Lwaxana turned around.

"One can hope", Deanna muttered under her breath causing Phoebe to stifle her laughter.

"Phoebe", the Ambassador turned to the artist, "meet my ungrateful offspring, Deanna. Deanna, Phoebe Janeway."

Smiling at the introductions they shook hands, feeling comfortable with each other in an instant. Deanna sensed warmth, humour, gentleness and a mischievous streak in the artist and took a liking to the red head. She understood her appeal to a woman like Alynna Nechayev, although she couldn't fathom how the emotionally withdrawn Admiral and the outgoing artist could have become a couple. Maybe her mother was exaggerating; it wouldn't be the first time.

With a silent Mr Homn in tow the three women made their way to Gretchen and Kate. Admiral Pulaski was more than delighted to meet Deanna again, having served aboard Enterprise with the Counsellor during a lengthy absence of Dr Crusher.

"Deanna", Kate greeted her cordially, "how wonderful to meet you again. It's been a long time."

"It has indeed, Admiral." Deanna smiled when Kate kissed her cheeks.

"Please, call me Kate."

"Thank you, Kate."

"Deanna", Kate put a gentle hand on the small of Gretchen's back and drew her against her body. "Meet the love of my life, Gretchen Janeway. Gretchen, Deanna Troi, Counsellor of the Enterprise."

"Mrs Janeway", Deanna extended her hand and was surprised when the older woman took it and kissed her cheek.

"Call me Gretchen! It's a pleasure meeting you, Deanna."

"Now that we have been properly introduced", Lwaxana interrupted impatiently, "tell me, Phoebe, did the good Admiral make it to your exhibition?"

"Well,..."

Not waiting for an answer Lwaxana turned towards the buffet only to give a small excited squeal when she spotted Alynna's favourite treat.

"Bularian canapés", the Ambassador was delighted, taking one between her fingers, "how did you know? They are Alynna's favourite snack."

"Lieutenant Norrington was very helpful", Phoebe blushed becomingly.

"A very resourceful woman, the good Lieutenant", Lwaxana had to agree. "But where is my dear friend?"

"Right here, wondering why you are eating what was clearly meant for me." Alynna's voice caused the Ambassador to drop the canapé and whirl around with a steadying hand on her chest.

"Alynna, darling", Lwaxana kissed both her cheeks in greeting, "it is not nice to startle me like that."

"Oh, please", the Admiral snorted. "Hello, Deanna!"

"Hello, Admiral!"

"Admiral? What happened to aunt Alynna?" Alynna chastised her goddaughter.

"Aunt Alynna", Deanna smiled, knowing that this was only permitted as long as they were both off duty, which was fine with her.

"So, your being here means at least one of you followed my advice", Lwaxana sniffed indignantly. "Was is difficult to convince her of what is good for her?" The Ambassador asked the artist.

"What makes you think it wasn't the other way round?" Alynna sounded a bit miffed.

Sighing at her friend, Lwaxana took Alynna's hand and patted it condescendingly.

"Alynna, it's me, Lwaxana. Sometimes I know you better than you know yourself, my dear. Of course it was this beautiful young woman who took things in her own hands."

Scowling at her friend's words the Admiral had to give in, which wasn't so hard at all when she felt Phoebe's hand in her own squeezing it gently.

"She is right, love", the artist smiled. "If it hadn't been for my insistence we wouldn't be where we are now."

"You are correct, darling." Alynna let go of Phoebe's hand, only to put it around her waist and drew her against her body, feeling the warmth of the younger woman's body through her uniform.

A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the others around them. Gretchen and Kate smiled indulgently at Phoebe, Lwaxana more self-satisfied while Deanna raised a surprised eyebrow at the public display of affection.

It seemed so unlike the usual stoic and distant woman. When she kept looking at them, at the way Phoebe snuggled against the Admiral's side, how the older woman closed her eyes and kissed the artist's temple it looked completely natural and comfortable.

"Now that we have established the facts", Lwaxana interrupted their moment, "I wonder if you would show me around, Phoebe."

"Of course, I'd be honoured."

"Good, let's go, shall we." Lwaxana took Phoebe's arm and off they went. After a few steps the two women stopped. Lwaxana shot her daughter and the Admiral an expectant gaze.

"Deanna, Alynna are you coming?"

It was followed by a synchronised eye roll, and a nearly equally synchronised answer.

"Yes, mother."

"Yes, Lwaxana."

They looked at each other with a smile on their face and with a shake of their heads they followed the artist and the Ambassador.

Walking around the gallery with Phoebe explaining her work was an educating experience for both the Counsellor as well as the Admiral. Alynna gained a new respect for the young artist while Deanna glimpsed an interesting insight into Phoebe's personality. But what was even more interesting was the way the Admiral kept looking at the younger woman all the time. Adoration, awe, tenderness but most of all love were prominently written on her face. Deanna silently wondered if the older woman knew it, but somehow Deanna doubted she would care if she did. That knowledge caused Deanna to smile softly at the Admiral. Well, well, she thought, one passionate artist was all it took for the Ice Queen to thaw.

"What?" The question brought the Counsellor out of her musings.

"Nothing." Deanna tried to diffuse the scrutiny by the Admiral, feeling suddenly like a young cadet again.

"You love her", the Counsellor blurted without a second thought, cursing herself. What was it about the Admiral that always made her lose her wits when the older woman looked at her with such intense eyes? By the stiffening of the Admiral's back Deanna could tell it had been the wrong thing to say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I just..." Deanna pedalled back.

Sighing at her goddaughter's stuttering, Alynna took pity on her and when she raised her hand she successfully stopped the rambling.

"It's quite all right. Yes, I love her. I really do."

"Have you told her?"

Shaking her head at the question Alynna suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Why not?" Deanna softly inquired.

"Too soon, I suppose." The Admiral's words were spoken equally softly.

"Tell her! If you feel it, it's not too soon."

Thinking about it, Alynna had to admit that Deanna was probably right. Looking at where Phoebe stood next to Lwaxana animatedly talking about one of her paintings, Deanna was right, it wasn't too soon because she was definitely head over heels in love with the beautiful redhead.

* * *

><p>After their tour through the gallery, they joined Gretchen and Kate again. Lwaxana had been more than happy to buy two of Phoebe's paintings, one for her own home on Betazed and the other would be a gift for her daughter's engagement. Thinking about the upcoming event the Ambassador was glad that Deanna had finally realised what it was she had been looking for so long. Beverly Crusher was definitely the kind of person to keep her daughter on her toes contrary to the dull and boring Commander Riker.<p>

Lwaxana had enjoyed herself tremendously this evening. The company was invigorating and the paintings were exquisite and she was also thrilled to see her good friend so clearly happy and very much in love with the woman by her side. The Ambassador was startled from her thoughts when Gretchen and Kate said good night to everybody.

"It's been a long day and to be quite honest I'm beat", Kate apologised.

"I'm happy you came", Phoebe kissed her cheek.

"Of course, I wouldn't have missed it, good night dear."

"Night, Kate."

"Darling, I'm very proud of you", Gretchen hugged her daughter.

"Thank you, mom."

"Lwaxana, Deanna, it was a pleasure", Kate bid her goodbye to the Troi women.

"The pleasure was ours", Lwaxana smiled.

"Good night, Admiral", Deanna couldn't resist.

"Night, Counsellor", Kate smirked at the younger woman. "Oh, and don't forget to greet that woman of yours."

"How..." Deanna was flustered.

"Doctors are terrible gossip mongers, my dear, you should remember that!"

"Stop embarrassing the poor woman, let's go", Gretchen softly scolded her lover.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"I'll accompany you outside", Phoebe took her mother's arm.

Outside the gallery Kate hailed a taxi and got in, giving mother and daughter some time alone. Gretchen knew there was something on Phoebe's mind she wanted to tell her.

"Would you awfully mind if I stayed in Paris over the weekend", Phoebe asked her mother shyly.

"Certainly not. To be honest, I was expecting it", Gretchen admitted.

"You did?"

"Darling, enjoy your weekend! You both need some time away." Gretchen climbed into the taxi. She knew her daughter was already planning how to ask the Admiral to stay in Paris with her.

"Everything all right?" Kate asked when she saw the knowing smile on her lover's face.

"Everything is perfectly fine, my love." She leaned her head against Kate's shoulder and closed her eyes, hoping her youngest would have the time of her life this weekend in Paris.

* * *

><p>When she returned, Phoebe found the Admiral talking animatedly to her friends. Standing tall, with her lean body, short blonde hair and classic features Admiral Nechayev was a very attractive woman. To an uninvolved observer she might appear cold, distant and even harsh but Phoebe knew differently. She knew that beneath the rough exterior was beating a warm and tender heart. The artist knew Alynna the caring, gentle and loving woman. She savoured the fact that only with her Alynna showed that side of herself. How could she not love this woman? Yes, she loved Alynna with all her heart and it was time to tell her. Tonight would be the night because Phoebe was certain the other woman felt the same way.<p>

Phoebe joined them and kissed Alynna's cheek which caused the Admiral to blush nicely, not being used to this affection, least of all in front of other people. She didn't have to worry though because both Troi women thought love suited her.

"I know it is still early but would you please excuse us?" Phoebe asked the Ambassador and her daughter.

"Of course dear. We understand completely. It was nice meeting you and may I congratulate you to your success." Lwaxana had a good idea why the young woman was eager to say good night.

"Thank you that is very kind of you."

"Not at all", the Ambassador disagreed, "you are a very accomplished artist."

"I have to agree with my mother", Deanna added with a smile, "there is no need for too much modesty."

"Thanks, both of you. I'm happy you attended tonight."

* * *

><p>Phoebe took the Admiral's hand and together they left the gallery. It was a mild night and they decided to take a walk, knowing there were certain things they needed to talk about. Strolling through the streets of Paris, holding hands and enjoying the comfortable silence, each woman was occupied by her own thoughts. On the banks of the Seine they sat on a bench watching the river flow by waiting for the other to tell what was on her mind.<p>

Finally Phoebe had gathered enough courage to tell Alynna what she had been mulling over the whole time.

"I know it's kind of sudden but would you spend the weekend here with me? I have a suite at the Ritz but if you don't feel comfortable you could also..." Phoebe's suddenly shy babbling was stopped by soft lips against her own. After the first surprise had worn off the artist's hands found its way into the Admiral's hair, gently holding the older woman's head in place.

When she felt Phoebe's hands in her hair Alynna moaned into the kiss, deepening the kiss, seeking entrance into Phoebe's mouth which was gladly granted. Tongues started to stroke against each other enjoying the feel and taste. When air became an issue the broke apart panting, looking into each other's eyes both blazing with desire.

Seeing the undisguised want, desire and love in Phoebe's beautiful green eyes Alynna couldn't hold back any longer, she had to tell the artist how she felt.

"I love you, Phoebe", Alynna whispered softly, stroking the younger woman's cheek with the back of her fingers.

"I love you too, Aly!" Phoebe leaned forward pressing her lips against the Admiral's thinner ones again, putting all the love and tenderness she felt for this woman into the kiss.

Before they became lost again, Phoebe rose, she held out her hand to Alynna who took it and followed her lover to a taxi that took them to the Ritz. They were silent again during the ride, only holding on to the other's hand with their fingers intertwined on Phoebe's lap.

Not letting go after exiting the taxi they got Phoebe's key from the reception. The elevator took them to the floor of Phoebe's suite; the way seemed to stretch endless until they finally reached the room. Opening the door Phoebe waited for Alynna to enter before she followed and closed the door to shut out the world.

Suddenly feeling nervous, Phoebe fidgeted with her dress not looking at Alynna when gentle fingers under her chin raised her head followed by warm lips on her own. Bringing her own hands around Alynna's neck Phoebe deepened the kiss playing with the hair at the base of Alynna's neck, all the while manoeuvring them towards the bedroom. Alynna let her lips wander from Phoebe's mouth to her jaw to her ear slowly kissing down her throat, causing the artist to moan in delight. Straining her neck to give Alynna better access Phoebe gently held the Admiral's head in place revelling in the feeling of those skilled lips, kissing and nipping.

The older woman's hand glided over perfectly smooth shoulders hooking one finger under the strap of the dress she pulled it down followed by warm lips kissing the skin and inhaling Phoebe's unique scent. Pulling down the other strap as well Alynna's mouth returned to the artist's throat descending to an enticing cleavage. Only to be stopped by soft hands that guided her back to full lips.

While they were kissing again Phoebe opened the Admiral's uniform tunic and shoved it down her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Alynna's hands sought and found the zipper of Phoebe's dress, and slowly opened it before the dress followed the tunic to the floor. Stepping out of it Phoebe got rid of her shoes, leaving her only in her panties. Breaking their kiss the artist regarded the Admiral's overdressed state and immediately went to correct that. She unbuttoned Alynna's shirt and got rid of it, followed by her trousers, boots and bra. This left the older woman dressed in her panties and suddenly shy.

"I know my body isn't..." Alynna started only to be stopped by a kiss.

"Shut up and make love to me!"

"I will, darling, I will."

Alynna guided Phoebe to the bed and lay her down gently before she joined her on the soft mattress. Lying down beside her young lover, Alynna took her time showering her face with gentle kisses before she descended down her throat to the valley between her breasts. First she circled one nipple with her tongue before she took it in her mouth. She softly sucked and licked before she did the same with the other, all the while alternating between them.

Phoebe had her head thrown back, pressing it into the mattress, moaning and holding Alynna's head to her breasts delighting in the attention the other woman was lavishing on them. She whimpered at the loss when the skilled mouth left her breasts and started to trail kisses down her stomach. The Admiral's hands wandered down Phoebe's sides tenderly stroking the smooth skin. She gently nudged the artist's legs apart coming to lie between them when she kissed her skin right above the panties, before she turned to shapely thighs. Trailing her tongue down to Phoebe's knees and up again on the inside of her thighs made the younger woman shiver with pleasure.

Alynna could smell and see Phoebe's arousal for her silk panties were thoroughly soaked. Using both her hands to get rid of the garment, she threw it on the floor.

"You are so beautiful, my darling", Alynna whispered with awe looking down at her naked lover. Opening her eyes at the softly spoken words Phoebe smiled at her.

"Take me, love, make me yours!"

Kissing the younger woman with passion Alynna's hands caressed Phoebe's thighs nudging them further apart with her knee. Her mouth wandered down the naked body only to stop shortly over neatly trimmed pubic hair, putting a kiss on the short hair Alynna slowly kissed the insides of Phoebe's thighs, before she finally let her tongue trail over wet outer lips. Phoebe shuddered and put one hand on Alynna's head encouraging her gently to keep on going to where she needed her most.

Understanding her lover's need Alynna parted Phoebe's outer lips and licked with a slow stroke from Phoebe's opening to her sensitive nub. A loud moan escaped Phoebe's mouth, her body writhing under Alynna's. The Admiral took Phoebe's clitoris into her own mouth and started to suck on it while her fingers found Phoebe's opening, slowly she inserted two of them and started to move them in and out.

The sounds of pleasure coming from above her grew louder as she sucked and licked all the while moving her fingers. Phoebe felt the orgasm start to build while she rolled her hips to the rhythm of the thrusts.

Suddenly the body under hers tensed and Alynna felt Phoebe's walls clench around her fingers, without missing a beat she kept on sucking and thrusting, guiding her lover through a powerful orgasm. When Phoebe's body stilled she crawled up to lay next to her starting to withdraw her hand but was stopped by the younger woman.

"No, stay please", Phoebe whispered against Alynna's lips.

They kissed and cuddled, enjoying the afterglow for some time, before Phoebe shifted making Alynna gently withdraw her fingers. Feeling Phoebe's need to make love to her as well, Alynna turned on her back, bringing the younger woman with her.

"I want to make love to you, Aly."

"I'm all yours, darling. Do whatever you feel comfortable with, we have all the time in the world."

And taking her time Phoebe did. Kissing, touching, exploring the body of the other woman brought as much pleasure as it had brought to make love to the artist.

Given the sounds coming from her lover Phoebe knew she was doing it right and became more and more secure in her touches. She gave as good as she got and when Alynna screamed her name into the night Phoebe felt a sudden jolt of tenderness and pride at having the power to make this controlled woman let go.

She gathered Alynna in her arms and covered their sweating bodies with the comforter to ward off the chill of the room. Burying her head in her lover's shoulder the Admiral let herself be held. Soon enough tiredness overtook them and they both fell asleep with a content smile on their faces.

* * *

><p>Waking up in each other's arms was even more bliss than falling asleep together. It had been years since the Admiral had shared a bed with somebody and she revelled in the feeling of Phoebe's naked body against her own. Their love making the night before had been gentle and soft, this morning it was passionate but equally tender. Between much kissing and napping they decided to finally get up and have some breakfast in one of the many cafés in the streets of Paris.<p>

Freshly showered and dressed they left the hotel in search for a place to sit and eat. Holding hands and feeling very much in love they made their way through busy streets under the watchful eye of a malicious observer, waiting for the chance to take what he firmly believed was rightfully his.

TBC


End file.
